The tears of three princesses
by One Half
Summary: Never say never. Never think that if you're demon then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mirajane has learned about that on her own example. Beautiful girls from Fairy Tail. OOC and more powerful Natsu with Sharingan. No OC's. Darker story, lots of battles, lots of juicy stuff, harem.
1. The Dreaded Legend

Hello there, people! Here I am with the new story!

Okay, I know that writing the new stories isn't the thing I should be doing right now, as many readers are waiting for continuation of 'Heir of the Exiled' and my other stories, but, well... Alright, I promise to publish the next chapter soon.

This story is a commissioned one. Several people have suggested me to make a story about Natsu with sharingan and/or with Mirajane as the leading female character. Well, here you go. Harem story with beautiful Mirajane as lead female character, with her younger sister and Erza joining later.

The events take place in a bit more fantasy version of Fairy Tail universe, but I'll try to keep all characters inside their characters, except one of them. 

**Warning!**Explicit content, OOC Natsu. If you don't like sharingan and other jutsu from Naruto's universe, and/or if you don't like lemons with beautiful, horny and masochistic girls – skip this story, you'll be disappointed. Otherwise – good reading!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer: <strong>Fairy Tail<strong> and all of its references belongs to **Hiro Mashima**. **Naruto** references belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p><strong>The tears of three princesses<strong>

…

Chapter I – The Dreaded Legend

…

June 30, Year X784, 17:21, somewhere in Bosco.

"Mmm, so nice…" Mirajane sighed sweetly, as she was luxuriating in bath. That wasn't a normal bath though as it was made of apyrous material and filled with liquid cooper instead of hot water. Of course, temperature above 1357 K would be a bit inappropriate for humans, but for a demon it was just the thing. Mirajane was lying in the bath with her eyes closed, gently caressing her own breasts and enjoining the "warmth" of liquid metal.

"Having fun, sis?" Another girl's voice asked as Mirajane's younger sister, Lisanna, entered the bathroom. She wasn't wearing any clothes, either.

"Oh yeah…" Elder sister replied sweetly. "This hot bath is so relaxing… and that cooper is wholesome for my skin. You know that I don't like that you're messing with humans, but sometimes these humans of yours definitely have their uses, I give you that…"

"Relax sis, they're completely under my control and I'm very careful, there's no danger…" Lisanna smiled before she leaned down and kissed her sister's lips. Lisanna, a demon-succubus, managed to seduce and charm a rich human couple, which now was becoming excited with any possibility to satisfy their mistress' whims. For example, they built a high-heat bath, capable of containing liquid cooper. Mirajane was visiting her younger sibling from time to time.

"Mmmm…" Mirajane let out sweet moan as girls' lips met in wet and smacking kiss. "Ah, sometimes I'm forgetting how sweet and gentle your lips are," Mira whispered as Lisanna broke their kiss.

"Hey, I'm a succubus, I was made for love and gentleness," Younger sister smiled and kissed the tip of Mira's pointed, elven-like ear before her right hand immersed into liquid metal.

"Ah!" Mira gasped as her sister's fingers touched her pussy and succubus' gentle fingertips began tenderly rub her clit. "Oh yes… you're wonderful…" She moaned as Lisanna leaned down again and girls' lips merged in kiss once again.

"Just relax, I'll make you cum in no time," Succubus whispered on her sister's ear as her fingers continued to do their job. Her deep-blue eyes looked so innocent, yet so seductive…

"Oh, yes… yes… yes…" Mira continued to moan as her body was becoming more and more sensitive. She was caressing her own breasts as her orgasm was closing. "Aaaahhhh…" She groaned when Lisanna slightly bit her earflap. "Oh yes… I'm cumming… please, faster…" Mira couldn't hold it any longer. "Please… I'm almost… almost there… aaaaahhhhhh!" Mira's body jolted as she reached orgasm and began to slightly shake with pleasure. "Um… oh… yes…" She whispered.

"You're welcome," Lisanna smiled as she removed her hand and again kissed her sister.

"Umm, so good. Thank you," Mirajane thanked her sibling as she managed to catch her breath. "Would you like to cum as well?" She asked, looking into Lisanna's eyes. "C'mon, join me, I'll help you," She invited her sister to join her in the bath as her hand gently slapped Lisanna's butt.

"All right," Lisanna smiled as she already put one of her legs into the bath, she wouldn't mind to masturbate in loving embrace of her elder sister. But, suddenly…

BOOM! Powerful explosion shook the entire mansion. Bathroom's ceiling cracked, one stone cross-beam couldn't withstood the shockwave and fell down, crashing onto bath. Liquid cooper splashed all over, burning down bath's walls, as its heat resistance degree was much lesser than of bath itself. "What's happening?!" Lisanna exclaimed in shock.

"We're under attack!" Mirajane shouted as she felt some characteristic trembling in surrounding space – unlike her sister, Mirajane has a lot of combat experience. "See?!" Elder sister scolded her younger sibling, "I told you that you shouldn't mess with humans! **Sitri!"** Demonic girl wrapped herself in magic, assuming her combat form. Blue-and-white butterfly-like chestplate now was cowering her breasts and shoulders, also Mira got some armor plates of the same color, which were covering her forearms, elbows, wrists, hips and knees. She also got high-heels boots; however, her back, stomach and crotch remained completely exposed, was it to distract enemy or for some other reason is unknown. "Lisanna, hide, quickly!" Elder sister commanded, "Get out from the mansion through backdoor!"

"Right!" Lisanna nodded and ran towards aforementioned exit. She had no intentions to argue with Mirajane, because:

a) Arguing with Mirajane was useless;

b) Lisanna was almost useless in combat and couldn't provide any support to her sister;

c) Mirajane could take care of herself.

Mirajane crashed the remains of bathroom's wall and headed toward explosion's source. She ran into dining hall, only to see that dining hall was no more, seemingly explosion destroyed more than one-third of the building. On the edge of destroyed room, Mirajane noticed two charred skeletons, probably that were remains of the couple, which Lisanna made her servants. Mira looked around and noticed someone; it was a quite tall man with salmon-colored hair, dressed into long black coat with golden tracery, snow-camo pants and black leather boots. He stood still, emotionlessly examining Mirajane with his red glowing eyes.

"You did this!?" Mirajane demanded an answer, looking at that man. She got no answer so she assumed that as 'yes'. "You impudent human, how dared you?!" Mira was really angry with this one, he interrupted quite enjoyable evening, scared Lisanna, killed her servants and destroyed their house. Not to mention the reason why this man came here in the first place. Demons aren't welcome among humans in this country, if he somehow managed to know about demonic presence in this mansion, and that demon is messing with humans here, then probably he's a demon hunter and he's after Lisanna… Mirajane, however, wasn't afraid of demon hunters. May be it was Lisanna's fault, but Mira's not going to let this one lay his hands on her sister. "Such arrogance! I'll teach you not to mess with me! **Darkness Stream!**" Devil Mirajane extended her right arm forward, creating a dark purple curse seal. A multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, appeared from the seal and rushed towards man, attempting to crush him.

However, with sibilant sound the man disappeared, reappearing aside from Mirajane, about thirty meters away from her. "Your eyes sees nothing…" man said with emotionless voice, in his right hand he was holding an army knife.

"Huh?! What did he… Oh?!" Mira suddenly felt sharp pain on her abdomen. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw blood, flowing from a deep cut on her stomach. "H… how?!" Mira was shocked – seemingly that man managed to approach her, hit her and move away so fast that she didn't even notice. "You'll pay for this!" Demon shouted, but when she tried to move she suddenly noticed that her arms and legs are chained with the steel shackles, which were growing from the huge rock that suddenly appeared behind her back. "What the?!" She screamed in shock.

**"Explosion Release: Winds of Havoc!" **Man shouted as he made a deep breath and then breathed out a huge fireball towards chained demon. Fireball consumed her whole.

Of course, Mirajane was a demon, hardened with infernal flames, so she was practically immune to fire-based attacks, so flame itself didn't do much damage, but suddenly fireball exploded, producing powerful shockwave, that smashed her into the ground with massive force. "AAAAAUUUUGH!" Mirajane let out a heartrending scream, she definitely got internal damage.

"Don't be too proud, child. This is why you're groveling on the ground now," Man said as two pairs of hands grabbed Mira's arms and forced her to stand up. Rock and chains that previously was holding her disappeared, as now she was held by two girls, which looked like Lisanna, but both were made of steel. "Resistance is useless," Man said as he appeared in front of Mirajane. As she managed to take a good look into his eyes, Mira noticed that his irises weren't fully red, but there was a thin black ring with three tomoe imprinted into it, around each pupil. "As you've stepped into my world, you've already lost."

"Your world?!" Mira gasped, "All of this is… illusion?!"

"Except your wounds, yes," Man replied. His eyes flashed again and illusion dissipated – man appeared just where he was when Mira saw him for the first time. Both metallic girls that were holding Mirajane also disappeared, but she still couldn't move as if she was still in their clutch. "But now you will face a bitter reality," Man said as his irises changed shape as tomoes turned into curve lines, making an ornament like biohazard sign. **"Susanoo!"** Half-transparent figure, about 70 feet in height, made of dark purple energy, appeared right above that man in black. Figure looked like a female angel with black wings. Her face looked solid and she was holding a missile launcher on her right shoulder, but she seemingly had no armor. She aimed her missile launcher at Mirajane and shot as Mira didn't even has time to scream. Missile-like projectile hit her and exploded, obliterating the mansion and leaving the entire glade covered with black flame. However, after that, black flame didn't disappear, but instead gathered above the spot where Mirajane was lying, forming a massive black whirlwind and entrapping the poor girl in very epicenter. "Burn with the flame of chaos. **Blaze Release: Amaterasu!"** Whirlwind of flame exploded, producing secondary blast that was even more powerful than first one.

The household plot was turned into burned wasteland, with big smoldering crater that appeared beneath the epicenter of explosion. Mirajane's body was lying at the bottom of that crater. Her combat form wore off, she was lying naked and heavily wounded, but, surprisingly, still alive. Man came closer, wiping off the tears of blood that swelled in his eyes, seemingly his last spell put a great strain on them. "Impressive," He said as he saw that Mira's still breathing, "The very few could survive that technique… Nevertheless," Man added, as he took out his sword, **Overture**, which transformed into long-barreled gun, and aimed it at Mirajane's head. He was about to finish her off.

"NO!" Desperate girl's scream caught man's attention.

"I was wondering when you'll show up," He said, turning his head towards Mirajane's sister. "You too want to challenge me?" Though, he already knew the answer so he didn't even aim his gunblade at succubus.

Lisanna ran to him and threw herself to man's feet. "Please, mighty lord, spare my sister's life!" She begged him. "If you do, I'll do everything! I'm willing to become your lifetime servant! You can do whatever you want with me, just please, spare my sister, I'm begging you!" Lisanna really was desperate to save her sister. Of course she never even thought about using her succubus charms on that man – with such power, it definitely wouldn't work.

"Lifetime servant?" Man asked. "You're offering me a seal of your soul?"

"Yes!" Lisanna replied with desperate resolve. "I'm just a puny succubus, I can't fight, but I still can be useful! I can be a spy and gather intel for you! I can charm your local officials and make your daily life much easier!" Seemingly, despite being a demon, Lisanna was well acquainted with humans' way of life. "Or I just can clean your house and be your personal concubine!" Young succubus continued to beg the man, still kneeling. "I'll accept everything, just please, spare my sis… Ah?..." Lisanna yelped as she got crushing blow into the back of her head. "Why…?" She asked weekly and fell unconscious.

"Now what?" Man asked, still with the same emotionless voice, looking at Mirajane, who just knocked out her sister. Seemingly, she used all her remaining strength for that blow as she fell on all four. "I was about to agree with her offer…" Man added.

"I figured… that much…" Elder sister croaked. "But I can't… allow her… to pay the price… for my failure… to protect her…" Mirajane took several deep breaths. "Take me instead. I'll give you the seal of my soul and become your lifetime servant…"

Man looked at Mirajane with his red eyes, seemingly evaluating her capabilities. "Very well," He decided. Mirajane nodded and closed her eyes. She stood like this for about 30 seconds, slightly moving her lips, seemingly she was reading some prayer. As she finished, her entire body began to glow as big ruby, shaped like a heart, emerged from her chest. Man grabbed the ruby and examined it. Then, after some thinking, he rolled up the left sleeve of his coat and pressed the ruby to his elbow. With bright glow, ruby transformed into ruby-colored elven rune, that now was engraved on man's skin. That was a rune **Asur**, 'the eternal flame'.

"It is done," Man said as Mirajane's body ceased to glow and she again fell on all four in exhaustion. "Now it's time for us to go. Say a few words to your sister," Man pointed at Lisanna, who began to show signs of that she's regaining consciousness. "Don't forget to mention that she's not allowed to tell anyone about that what transpired here," He added as he began to walk towards forest's edge. "Bosco law enforcement forces soon will be here, I'd suggest her to leave this place before they arrive…"

"Wait… master…" Mira forced herself to call him like that, "Can I… can I at least have your name?"

"Call me Natsu, like the other does," Man replied not turning back, "Natsu Dawnsinger…"

* * *

><p>Natsu was waiting for his new servant inside the forest, just beside its edge. It took about ten minutes for Mirajane to say goodbye to her sister. When she finally caught up with Natsu, her eyes were red, in addition to all of her wounds and burns – seemingly that was quite a tearful conversation. "Follow me," Natsu commanded as he headed southwest. "We shouldn't show up in nearby towns, so it's going to be quite a walk…"<p>

* * *

><p><span>July 1, Year X784, 01:19, Bosco.<span>

That really was quite a walk. Due to her exhaustion and overall bad condition, Mira could barely stood, not to mention walk, but Natsu seemingly didn't care. Poor girl fell on the ground several times, but each time she forced herself to stand up and continue walking, she couldn't dare to ask her new master to let her rest. Those eyes of his… they alone were making fearless demon to tremble in horror. Finally, after almost eight hours of walking, Natsu and Mirajane reached some port town. Natsu stopped and looked at Mirajane, which, by the way, happened for the first time since they began walking.

"We're stopping here until tomorrow," He explained. "We'll be leaving with the earliest ship. You just follow me to the hotel where I've rented a room."

"Rented a room?" Demon asked in slight confusion.

"Yes," Natsu confirmed, not showing that he didn't understand what exactly in his phrase could confuse her. "Ignore other people here, they can't see you; just don't crash into anyone." Indeed, despite beautiful, naked and wounded girl was among them, no one even looked at Mirajane, seemingly Natsu was hiding her presence.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Natsu and Mirajane managed to reach the hotel without mishaps, and again, hotel manager didn't ask anything about naked demonic girl, seemingly people really couldn't see her. Though, hotel manager didn't asked anything at all, It seemed like he didn't see Natsu as well… The room Natsu rented was quite big and luxury, with big bath. "I'd suggest you to take a shower," Natsu noted, in addition to her wounds Mirajane was covered with dirt from top to toe. Demon nodded shortly and headed to the bathroom.<p>

Trickles of hot water were flowing down on demon's skin. That wasn't a liquid cooper, but it's still better than nothing._ 'Great work, Mirajane…' _Demonic girl thought, as she stood inside the shower cabin with her forehead pressed to cabin's wall. _'How could I let myself to be dragged into such a mess?...' _She thought as tears of resentment began to swell in her eyes. "That… that fiend… Ouch!" She cried as she suddenly felt a sharp pain. Now, when her soul became bound to Natsu, her own body was punishing her for any misbehavior towards him. Even saying bad things about him aloud was causing feedback.

"That's all Lisanna's fault!" Mira cried resentfully as tears was flowing from her huge sky-blue eyes. "Couldn't she just stay put in demon's realm?! But no, 'I wanna go and see human's world', 'I found a nice place to live', 'humans aren't threat to me'… And this is how I've ended up! I just had to bring that stupid girl back by force!" Mira just needed someone to blame, as she carefully tried to avoid thinking about how was that possible that she faced so crushing defeat by human's hand.

Mira stayed in shower almost an hour, but when she finally came out she felt herself a bit better as she managed to sob out her grief, at least partially. Natsu was still awake, sitting at the desk, writing something into his notepad. Time was almost 3 AM, and Mira urgently needed some sleep. The problem was – there was only one bed in the room. A big one, but only one. "I… I'll sleep on the floor…" Mirajane said humbly.

Natsu stopped writing and looked at Mira with some strange expression on his face. Was it pity? "Go to the bed," He said, pointing at the bed's left side.

"I… as you wish…" She replied obediently and did as Natsu said. Natsu closed his notebook and turned off the light, seemingly he also decided to go to sleep. He put off his boots and coat, leaving himself in pants and black athletic shirt. And Mirajane, despite still being in shock, couldn't not to notice that he has very nice body – broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms… _'Huh?'_ Demon thought in surprise as Natsu came to her side of the bed and adjusted her blanket to better cover her shoulders…

* * *

><p><span>July 1, Year X784, 10:22, Bosco<span>

"Ohhh…" Mirajane sighed heavily. She woke up a few minutes ago and now stood, looking into the window while Natsu was in shower. Mira thought about her options. As her soul now was bound to Natsu, there was no way she could cause any harm to him. She couldn't attack him, couldn't expose any information about him, she even couldn't stay idle if he's attacked – she must help him, that soul binding was almost perfect. And, not that Mira thought about it, but even suicide wasn't an option – while her soul belongs to someone else she can't die completely. Any attempt to do something wrong and Mira will feel excruciating, agonizing pain that will knock her unconscious or even worse. She'll become free again only if her owner die while bound demon couldn't do anything to help her owner (death by natural means, for example), or if he himself will decide to free her.

"Poor me…" Mira sighed again, but then she cheered up a bit. "Oh well, it could be worse, at least I'm alive. Besides, he's just a human, their life is short." Indeed, as a demon, Mirajane's lifespan could be up to thousand years, and now she's just 187 years old. Natsu's age was about 20-21 year, according to his looks. "How long his life could be? 70 years? 80? If I'll be lucky, I'll be free until my 250th birthday… About 60 years of suffering and misery… I think I can endure that…"

Natsu returned from the bathroom. "Your turn," He said and pointed at bathroom.

"As… as you say…" Mira replied and headed toward bathroom. But before she could do several steps Natsu addressed her again.

"Hold on a minute," He called for a demon.

"Y… yes?" Mira asked gingerly.

"I think it's time to clarify some things about our relationships," Natsu announced, "May be that will help to cease that stuttering of yours."

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened a bit.

"First of all, you should know that I'm despise slavery, thus you're my servant, not a slave," Natsu said. "You don't need to walk around me on tiptoes, you don't have to become speechless each time I'm addressing you, and there's no need to constantly look into the floor when I'm nearby. That rune," Natsu pointed at ruby rune on his elbow, "Think of it as of a long-term contract."

"Ah?!" Mira unwillingly dared to look into Natsu's eyes.

"Yeah, that's better," Natsu noted, looking into Mira's eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes, no need to hide them." Mirajane was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. "Now, about your duties as my contracted servant. First of all, I need you to assist me on my future missions. And second – you will provide me sexual services, prostitutes aren't cheap these days, besides, you're much cuter than any girl I've met before."

"I… I understand…" Mirajane again looked into the floor. Not that it was unexpected, though she had a faint hope that this man is gay, but he's obviously not. Besides, that disgusting comment about prostitutes didn't make it sound better.

"No need to become sad, you'll enjoy it, believe me," Man said casually. "Anyway, aside from aforementioned duties, you're free to do whatever."

"Really?!" Mira couldn't hold the question, though she quickly shut her mouth with her hands.

"Really," Man nodded. "And if you have questions – ask them. I may answer or I may not answer, but I won't punish you just for asking." Now that was definitely unexpected. Mirajane liked reading and she read several stories wherein demons were forced to give their soul seals to others, and most of them were treated like dirt. But Mira's own fate suddenly became to look not that woeful. Becoming this man's squire and personal concubine? That's not the ultimate dream but still not that bad, comparing to other possibilities. Of course, Mira didn't forgive Natsu – he ruined her life, yet her hatred towards him became a bit less scorching.

"Okay… okay, I understand," Mirajane said as she processed all the information she just got. "But then… can I ask you a few questions?"

"Fire away," Natsu replied as he took his coat and examined it.

"Why you was after my sister?" Silver-haired demon asked the most disturbing question, "How you managed to know about her?"

"I never was after your sister," Natsu replied calmly as he looked into the window. "I was after couple, which she managed to charm, though I've noticed that they're charmed a moment before I've incinerated them."

"What?!" Mirajane eyes widened in surprise.

"Exactly what I've said. Those two were wanted criminals in Fiore kingdom. They were kidnapping Fiore citizens, mostly young women, and selling them in Bosco. Since they were hiding in Bosco, I was hired by Fiore's government to deal with them unofficially, by any means necessary. That's rather ironic though, slavers themselves became slaves of succubus…"

"You mean… you mean that if I wouldn't…" Mirajane stuttered in shock.

"Yes," Natsu replied simply. "I was about to leave when you showed up. If you wouldn't attacked me, you'd be with your sister right now."

Mira's jaw dropped on the floor. Previously she thought that her only fault was that she lost to the demon hunter who came after her sister. But now it seemed that about 70% of fault is lying on her shoulders because she rushed into the fight without knowing what's going on! And the rest was Lisanna's fault since she had to stay damn away from humans and their affairs, just as elder sister told her!

* * *

><p>Mira stood still for about five minutes as if she lapsed into idiocy. "Hey, are you going to the shower or not?" Natsu interrupted her, "You can think about that while we'll be on our way. Our ship is departing soon and there's some other things we should take care of."<p>

"Huh?" Mira returned back into reality, "Oh, sorry, it'll take one moment," She replied and quickly headed to the bath.

As she returned, Natsu explained his further plans, "We're heading back to Fiore via ship, which departs in about three hours, but first we need to visit a clothes store and dress you up. I was hiding your presence until now, but I'm not going to do it forever."

"Huh?" Mira seemed a bit confused. "Oh! I know that," Suddenly her face lit up with understanding. "In human society, it is inappropriate to be naked in public places, so humans are wearing clothes," She reported.

"Yes," Natsu nodded, "And why have you mentioned that?"

"Um…" Silver-haired demon lowered her head. "I… I probably should've mentioned that earlier, but actually my knowledge about humans and your society is very basic," She said in apologizing tone. "I spent most of my life in demon's realm, Demonis; all I know about humans is that I've learned from the books, plus some things my sister has told me…"

"I see," Natsu replied.

"I… I've read that not hiding your genitals, when you're among other humans, is very shameful thing, but I don't understand why…" She admitted. "I… I mean… all women have pussies and all men have cocks, which looks approximately the same, why need to hide them?" Seemingly, terms 'pussy' and 'cock' she also learned from humans books… or may be from Lisanna. Well, that explained why, when Mirajane switched to her combat form, her crotch remained exposed – because she had no reasons to hide it. Demons seems to be very practical race, in demonic society, only male demons were using armor to cover their genitals, since they're much more vulnerable than females'. And demons didn't wear clothes in daily life, as such, in human terms, all demons from underground kingdom of Demonis could be called full-time nudists. "Um… I'm sorry…" Mira apologized for her lack of knowledge.

"Well, I can't blame you for not possessing the knowledge you never needed," Natsu shrugged as he opened room's door and made a sign that Mira should follow him as he continued to explain. "You see, humans have much lower tolerance to low and high temperatures than demons. On first stages of humans society's development clothes were using as protection from cold weather, and since genitals are most cold-vulnerable organs, they required most protection. However, as it usually happens, in time it turned into non-optional social tradition…"

"Oh?!" Mira's eyes even widened a little as one of mysteries about humans finally has been solved.

"You're interesting one, you know," Natsu said, and, for the first time, Mira saw some sort of emotion on Natsu's face as he almost smiled, "Not many people could make me to actually think before answering, usually I'm answering without delay…"

"T… thanks… I guess…" Demon replied uncertainly as she too almost smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mmm… Not bad," Mirajane said, examining her own reflection, she seemed satisfied with her new appearance. Now she wore black satin overbust corset, same colored tight high jeans shorts, black opaque thigh highs stockings with lace-up back and knee-high lace-up gothic shoes with short heels. Her hair were adorned with big black bow. She, however, has scrounged permission to not wear underwear. In her opinion, one layer of clothes was more than enough to hide all parts of her body that humans are usually hiding.<p>

"But you're still going to wear these panties whenever you're in one of your combat forms," Natsu said, showing a common black panties to Mirajane.

"Why?" She asked with plaintive voice.

"Because your exposed crotch may build a bad reputation among our allies," Natsu replied.

"Umm…" Mira whimpered, but she understood that arguing here wasn't an option, "As you say, master."

"By the way," Natsu suddenly remembered that he forgot to ask quite important thing, "What's your name?"

"Oh… It's… it's Mirajane," Silver-haired demon replied.

"Really?" Natsu wondered, "Princess Mirajane?"

"You… you know about me?!" Girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know a lot of things," Natsu nodded to her, "Well, that isn't surprising then that you've survived my attack…" However, to Mira's relief, he decided to not pursue the matter as she definitely wasn't ready to discuss her personal matters with him. Though, Mira began to feel herself a bit more freely with Natsu – he appeared to be quite reasonable man when not provoked. But of course – she didn't forgive him – may be it wasn't his fault, but he's still a bad and creepy guy who hurt her badly and took as a servant for a long time, however… Mira couldn't help it – her hatred towards Natsu began transforming into anger…

"Are we done here, master?" Mirajane asked as she finished admiring her own self in mirror.

"Yes, c'mon, we should be heading to the port now," Natsu nodded and headed toward store's exit.

"Um… master? I have a question…" She said humbly.

"Yes?" Natsu looked at her.

"You've said that to get things they need humans should give these so called 'money' in exchange, right?" Mira asked. While she was dressing up Natsu explained the basics about commodity relations.

"Yes," Natsu replied.

"But you're not going to pay him," She pointed at store owner, who was entrapped in genjutsu and stood like an idiot, staring into space.

"Exactly. You're swift learner, I'm starting to like you," He replied. Though Natsu's voice sounded emotionless, Mira recognized sarcasm; nevertheless, she was pleased a bit. "As I've mentioned before – I'm against slavery, and until Bosco enact some strict laws against slave trading none of them will get anything from me," He added.

* * *

><p><span>July 1, Year X784, 14:11, aboard the ship heading to Hargeon<span>

"Bear it just a little longer, I'll stop hiding your presence as soon as we'll arrive to Hargeon," Natsu said as he sat on sofa in captain's cabin. Surprising half of the crew, ship's captain himself offered Natsu to deliver him in Hargeon for free, and allowed him to use his own cabin, right after he looked into Natsu's eyes.

"As you say," Mira nodded as she opened the book Natsu got for her (also for free). Actually, that was a textbook of Sociology. However, Natsu noticed that, while she was reading, she was glancing toward his face from time to time. Most likely she was interested in his eyes. They were scary… yet so fascinating. "M… master…" She finally gathered enough courage to ask that.

"Yes?" Natsu responded, continuing to read today's newspaper.

"You know, as your soul sealed servant, I'm bound to keep your secrets with my life. And I'll have to keep them even after I'll be released from your servitude?" She asked, carefully choosing words.

"Of course," He replied, still reading.

"Well, then… maybe you could… satisfy… my curiosity…?" She looked at Natsu.

"You want to know about my eyes?" He asked, turning newspaper's page. "It's called Sharingan," He told her. Honestly, soul binding was so tight that Mira really couldn't use that info against Natsu in any way.

"Sharingan?!" Mira exclaimed as she closed her book shut. Unlike the most, Mirajane actually was familiar with that word. Among demons, there was an old and very rare legend, about ancient and extremely powerful race, whose eyes were blessed by chaos. The race that was feared by humans, elves and demons alike. The race, which even dragons and gods couldn't take lightly. The race, which was believed to be completely extinct, and whose eyes were called Sharingan. "It can't be…" Mirajane bubbled, trembling in awe and looking at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes. "You are… the Dread Master?!"

"Fascinating," Natsu commented. "We know each other only one day, yet you've already managed to impress me twice… I didn't think that anyone in this world still remember about us… though, probably I was wrong to think that way, you demons live much longer than humans, thus your memory should be better… However, 'Dread Masters' was the name that other races used, referring to my ancestors. Actually our race name is **Authenticum****.**"

Mirajane was rendered speechless. And not just because a member of presumably extinct, legendary race was sitting in front of her in the flash, there was another matter that actually horrified her. From those tiny bits of information that left about Natsu's race, Mirajane learned that, unlike humans, Dread Masters could live for eons… Poor girl paled from horror – she's not going to be free after few decades, "I'm… I'm going to die serving him…" She whispered, barely moving her lips.

"Relax, Jane," Natsu commented, Mira didn't know that but his sharingan also was capable of lipreading. "Serve me well and be a good girl, and I'll release you from your contract after few decades, just as you hoped, thinking that I'm a human. Hawing the same people around me for more than hundred years is boring…"

* * *

><p><span>July 1, Year X784, 18:49, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon<span>

When ship arrived to Hargeon, sun was still high due to long summer days. Mirajane managed to calm down, but still she was a bit depressed as Natsu didn't specify the concrete numbers – how much it is – 'few' decades? But anyway, she couldn't do anything about that. As Natsu and Mirajane disembarked in port of Hargeon, he stopped hiding his servant's presence. And of course, cute demoness began to attract a lot of attention, mostly from male passersby, as girls were looking at her with displeasure. "Master," Mirajane caught up with him, "Why everyone's staring at me?" Mira actually was feeling herself quite uncomfortable, being a center of morbid attention, "It's because I'm a demon?"

"No," Natsu replied simply, "That's because you're very beautiful."

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened a bit. "I'm… I'm considered beautiful among humans?" She wondered.

"Yes," Natsu confirmed as he looked back at girl-demon, "I've already mentioned that, don't you remember?" He did, yes, but Mira was still in shock back then. "What, you're not considered beautiful among your people?" Natsu certainly knew a lot, but not such details.

Mirajane shook her head, "I'm of short stature, and color of my hair and eyes aren't popular among my people. Besides, I was told that my ears are too long," She touched her pointed ears. "Though," Mirajane hastened to add, "I'm strong, and among my people it is much more important than looks, I was quite popular among our men…"

"Hmm… Interesting," Natsu said. "Well, as you can see, human males definitely like your appearance."

"Oh!" Mirajane exclaimed as if she suddenly realized something. "Then… then maybe this is why Lisanna resorted to live among humans?! Our looks almost the same, but she doesn't have my combat power!" Mira was talking to herself. "Yet she does have all that unpopular external features… For succubus it's a massive drawback… Yet she never complained… And just why I've never thought about that?! Oh, I'm a horrible sister…"

"Self-reproaching won't help anyone," Natsu commented.

"Um? Oh, sorry master, I just… well… I thought…" Demon-girl stuttered.

"By the way," Natsu interrupted her, "Tell me, how do I look from demoness' point of view?" Dread Master wondered. "Answer honestly, my interest is purely scientific," He added.

"Huh?!" Mira was taken aback by unexpected question. "Well… honestly… your red eyes alone could win you a half of female population of Demonis," Demon admitted and her cheeks flushed a little.

"Hmm…" Seemingly, Mira managed to surprise Natsu a bit, which wasn't an easy goal. "From humans point of view my eyes are very scary, or so I've been told…"

"Yes, they are," Mirajane confirmed. "You're scary and powerful, and this is what Demonis' women values the most," She explained. In her goal to please her master with a detailed response and thus win some points in her favor, Mirajane didn't notice that she probably told a bit too much.

* * *

><p><span>July 1, Year X784, 22:11, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon<span>

After visiting the train station and examining train schedule, Natsu and Mirajane arrived to the hotel, where Natsu rented the room, and this time he didn't use any genjutsu to get the room for free, but simply paid for it.

"Master, don't mind my asking, but where are we heading?" Demoness asked as Natsu unlocked the room's door and he and Mira got inside.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet," Natsu replied, locking the door from inside. "Until now, I was acting as independent mercenary, but government not always has a job for someone like me, thus I've decided that I need more reliable source of missions… Thus, I'm going to join a mage guild, though I haven't chose, which one to join."

"Oh, I've read about that," Mirajane nodded, "Guilds are the places where mages are gathering to share information and take on jobs. Among humans, the one can't be called a full-fledged wizard unless he or she has joined the guild. But, sir…" Mira scratched her head, "You… you aren't a mage, are you?"

"That doesn't matter," Natsu assured her. "I have power to get any job done, that's only what matters. There are two guilds that caught my attention, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, though I can think about that tomorrow. For now, we need to give you a little test drive, shall we?" He came closer to demoness.

"Huh?" Mira seemed confused. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she understand that he wants to have sex with her. "Of… of course… just… can I take the shower first?" She asked, the girl needed some time to mentally prepare herself.

"Very well," Natsu nodded.

_'Okay Mira, you can do it,'_ Snow-haired demon thought as she stood inside the shower cabin under stream of hot water. Not that she was against sex or something, actually, releasing some stress was just what she needed right now, though she'd prefer to do it with someone, who'd 'conquered her heart and soul' in more traditional meaning. However, her primary concern was that she actually never had sex before, as masturbation and some fun with her sister doesn't count. As such, it's going to be her first penetrative sex, technically Mirajane was a virgin (though, Mira, like any other demoness, never had a hymen in the first place, virginity for her was just a formality; lucky bitch…) The last thing Mira wanted right now is to make a laughingstock of herself in bed.

She was still thinking about that, sitting on the bed, naked, with her eyes closed. Her skin naturally was very pale, and she looked so beautiful… She heard how Natsu came out from the bathroom. She felt how he sat near her, she felt how his strong arms embraced her and moved her closer. Even in such a simple contact Mirajane was feeling that overwhelming power of Dread Master. Natsu lifted her by armpits and placed her on his lap; that was needed since Mira was more than one feet lower than Natsu. Of course, he knew that she's feeling herself very constrained, considering the circumstances, so he decided to take a mild start. "Your eyes really are beautiful," Natsu said, and his words sounded surprisingly softly, "I've already told you – no need to hide them…"

Mira slowly opened her eyes, only to see Natsu's face one inch away from hers. She understood what he was expecting from her. She moved her head forward and their lips met in passionate kiss as, thanks to Lisanna, Mira was quite an expert in the art of kissing. Their tongues intertwined as Mira was able to explore Dread Master's mouth. It was strange, but if she'd needed to describe his taste with one word, it would be 'temptation'. As she tasted him once, it was so tempting to taste more, to explore further… "Mmmm…" She was unable to suppress a displeased moan when Natsu broke their kiss, as if he took away some delicious food.

Natsu lifted her up and gently placed her on the middle of bed, head on pillow. Mira was very surprised; considering that he almost killed her just yesterday, she definitely wasn't expecting to be treated like princess. "Don't be so surprised," Natsu said as he seemingly read the amazement in Mira's eyes, "You _are_ the actual princess, after all…"

Mirajane intentionally kept her eyes on Natsu's face as she was a bit afraid to look down, but when he stood straight to position himself in front of her, Mira's sight unwillingly slipped down… _'Wow!'_ Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's penis. _'And… and **that** is supposed to go inside me?!' _She gasped in fear and excitement. _'My poor pussy is going to be torn apart!'_ It was hard to say – was she afraid of that or she desperately wanted that.

"What? You want it?" Natsu asked as he noticed that she's staring at his cock with desperate face expression.

"Yes!" She blurted out, surprising even herself.

"I see," Natsu replied, "You don't need any foreplay, you really are the girl with no hang-ups. Very well," He said as the tip of his cock touched the gentle labia. He began to slowly move his penis inside, but suddenly, Mira slightly raised her pelvis and abruptly moved her hips toward Natsu, literally impaling herself on his cock. With his sharingan, Dread Master predicted her movement, but he let her to do whatever. "Aaaauuugh!" She screamed in pain, her walls were stretched to the limit, but no tissue ruptures were caused. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She gasped for air, pain was severe but bearable.

"You're crazy," Natsu commented, "And just when I was trying to do it gently…"

"I don't… need gentleness… from a man…" Mira moaned as she slowly was getting used to the pain in her crotch. "I want to be fucked like an animal… abused like a little slut…" She pleaded, looking straight into Natsu's sharingan. "Please, unleash me, tear me apart!" Natsu said nothing more, he grabbed her hips and begun to fuck her, rapidly increasing pace. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Like this!" She was screaming, burning in pain and pleasure as Natsu was mercilessly grinding her extremely stretched pussy. "Oh! Fuck me! Yes! Aaah!" She screamed as Natsu roughly squeezed her buttocks, continuing to impale her with full length of his shaft. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mira didn't even noticed how her orgasm came, she just exploded with agony of pleasure. She began to shake in convulsions as Natsu pressed his lips to hers and consumed her in passionate kiss.

While Mira still was in orgasmic bliss, Natsu broke their kiss and moved his shaft out of her pussy. Then he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck with one hand, by shoulder with another and roughly turned her over, smashing her face into the pillow. Natsu grabbed her hips, making her to stay on knees and entered into her with violent thrust. "Aaaahhhhh!" Mira screamed in ecstasy as Natsu continued to mercilessly fuck her. Her position was so humiliating, but actually that was her wildest sexual fantasy that suddenly came true. "Oh yes… oh yes… oh yes…" She cried in pre-orgasmic delirium, drooling on pillow, as she was closing to another release. Natsu grabbed her by the hair and forced to raise her head. "Aaaauuuu!" Mira screamed, rapidly closing to orgasm. "Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! Cumming! YYEEEEEESSS!" She announced her release with lustful scream as large amount of her juices poured out from her pussy.

"I should've known that," Natsu noted to himself, "Such an innocently looking girl just has to be an extreme pervert…" His voice sounded quite pleased.

Mira was still shaking in convulsions from her last orgasm, but Natsu didn't care, he still haven't cum himself. He released her hair and then struck her butt with knee. "Uummm!" She moaned loudly as she stretched on bed. Natsu grabbed her ankles and stood up on feet, making Mirajane to stand on her arms upside down, and violated her pussy once again. "Aaaaahhh!" She gasped, she never even imagined such a pose. _'I'm going to fall in love with him…'_ Extremely perverted thought flashed in Mira's head as, right now, she didn't care what he done to her before. Right now she only wanted this fucking to last as long as she could withstand.

Natsu raised his left feet and moved it closer to Mira's face as she immediately swallowed his big toe and began to suck it. "Good bitch," Natsu commented, moving Mira's legs far apart, still holding her upside down and fucking her violently. The pace was so high that demoness couldn't count how much trusts per second Natsu was doing, nor that she cared. Her clit and g-spot were stimulated constantly, her walls were on fire, she herself was on heaven…

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She could only scream, drowning in her own saliva. "I'm going to cum! Aaaahhhh! Uuummm!" She cried as Natsu released one of her legs and used his now free hand to slap each of her buttocks. "Master! I'm almost! Cumming! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Once again she exploded with bliss, as her juices shot out in all directions.

Natsu released her leg and she helplessly fell on bed. "What a slutty whore," Natsu smiled, looking at demoness, "You're still horny, aren't you? Don't worry, we've just began. But first, let's put that mouth of yours into good use." Natsu walked around her and sat in front of her face, grabbed her by hair and lifted her head.

"Glog!" Mira gurgled as Natsu forced her to swallow his penis. Due to its size, Mira could barely contain the gag reflex as her salivation became completely uncontrollable. "Glup!" She gurgled again as Natsu released her head to let her breathe a little.

"Perfect," Dread Master concluded. "Your throat was like made specifically for that," He added as he again grabbed her head and forced her to continue perform a deepthroating.

"Glup… aglp…" Mira was choking, having Natsu's huge shaft inside her throat. That was so humiliating and enjoyable, so when Natsu finally released her she was desperately gasping for air, and aroused more than ever.

Natsu stood up and grabbed Mirajane by her armpits. He lifted her up and impaled on his rod as she immediately curled her limbs around his body. "I'm going to cum soon, c'mon slut, let's do it together," He said before Mira locked his mouth with hers, filling it with lustful moans.

In her most wild fantasy, Mira was fucked by three men (well, demons) very hard. She actually never wanted to do it in real life – she wanted to find one man, for whom she could be a faithful lover and wife, but girl is allowed to have a fantasy, right? Thus, she couldn't imagine that one man could fuck her much harder than those three in her fantasy. And thus, to give a proper description to her feelings towards Natsu right now was an impossible task…

"Um…! Um…! Um…!" Mira was moaning right into Natsu's mouth as their tongues intertwined and now was greedily licking one another. Mirajane simply couldn't get enough of that taste, the taste of overwhelming, dreaded power of legendary master. "Uuuummm!" She screamed, still kissing Natsu, as he put two fingers into her anus. However, dread master noticed that it had almost no effect on her arousal. While fucking her, Natsu was also examining her reactions on different types of stimulation. And he already learned almost everything about her – anal stimulation and pain seemingly wasn't her things. In contrary – vaginal sex and humiliation – that were the keys to the world of Mirajane's bliss.

Natsu grabbed Mirajane by hair and forced her to break the kiss as he forced her to take into her mouth those fingers that he just pulled out from her anus, making a horny demoness to taste her own ass. That was so disgusting and humiliating that Mira was in complete rapture. Her walls squeezed Natsu's shaft tighter, she was closing to orgasm, as he increased his pace even more. "I'm close, let's do it Jane, cum with me!"

"Yes!" She screamed, "I'm cumming. Master, I'm cumming! Yes! Ooohh! YES! Harder! YES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Her clit exploded with bliss like nuclear bomb, consuming all her body with all-incinerating flame as Natsu has cum as well, filling her womb with his hot semen. Mira's eyes rolled over and she couldn't control her limbs, Natsu quickly placed her on bed and pressed to the matters to cease her convulsive movements.

"Excellent girl," Natsu concluded. _'And so tasty,'_ He thought as now he was sucking her nipples, while she was still in agony of her super orgasm.

Mira was cumming for almost five minutes. When she returned, her eyes shone with satisfaction. "Thank you… master…" She said weakly and passed out.

* * *

><p><span>July 2, Year X784, 00:58, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon, hotel room.<span>

"Damn…" Natsu swore as he saw that Mira lost consciousness. Mira was horny and very passionate, but her stamina was a bit too low. Of course Natsu wasn't satisfied, he cum only once, but still – it was much, much better than his previous girls. Mira's body was completely wet, covered with sweat, Natsu's sperm, her pussy's juice and even her saliva. She looked perfectly…

"I'm really glad that I haven't killed you…" He admitted as he moved Mira's body to place her head on pillow and then covered her with blanket. But when Natsu lay down beside her, she moved, grabbing his arm and embracing it. "Nice girl…" he commented, examining her snow-white hair.

* * *

><p><span>And this is it for now. See you soon people!<span>


	2. Change of Plans

Hello, everyone! Here I am with new chapter.

For the **review**ers:

**Doom Marine 54: **Gladly, but my wife might not approve this idea.

**Treeofsakuras: **Thanks. Of course, I'm going to explain about Natsu's past. Though, in general, I wouldn't call it a 'dark past', more likely 'complicated history'.

**Mexican ninja1996, ValinNight, Tha 1st Guest, Regent1723, FanFictionHunter:** Thanks, guys, I'll keep it up.

**Natsu is Awesome: **Nope, Erza doesn't has even a drop of demon's blood in her veins, just read this chapter to the end. About artificial eye, I doubt it's gonna work against genjutsu, as it was shown that it even can work on mechanical beings, corrupting the internal system. Genjutsu works on brain structure level, controlling all five senses. How many demons are lurking among humans? No idea, as most of those who lives among humans lives legally. The right question is: how many Zeref's demons are lurking among true demons…

**x-05-x: **Oh, well, I'm definitely not going to quit writing =)

**SkyFlame Vongola:** Thanks for the review. Well, of course Erza is going to be as kinky as Mira, I've promised that in story's annotation xD. I've tried to develop Natsu's character without extremes, besides, he got quite special upbringing. Oh, and I really hate clichés.

**Kwebs:** Many thanks. Well, I can say that adding Erza won't be easy.

**guest:** Well, that's a high praise. I just hope I'll get a bit more free time…

Well, this is it. Now, here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter II – Change of Plans<span>

…

July 2, Year X784, 9:37, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon, hotel room.

"Uhh…" Mirajane moaned as she woke up. About one minute she was lying with her eyes closed, trying to remember why her body is aching all over, and why is her pussy feeling like it was pounded with jackhammer. _'Ah, that's why…'_ She remembered the events of last night. _'Idiot's dream came true…'_ She thought about her dream to be fucked until she'd passed out. Mira removed her blanket and examined her body – it was still covered with spots of Natsu's sperm and other liquids.

"Don't worry, you won't get pregnant," Natsu's emotionless voice sounded from aside as Mira thoughtfully was looking at those spots. "I can control the fertility of my own semen," He added.

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened. Actually, that wasn't what she was thinking about. Moreover, she completely forgot that tonight's sex actually was an 'unsafe sex', which could result in pregnancy. "I… well… um…" Demoness prattled, pregnancy was the last thing she needed now, especially with _his_ baby…

"You're welcome," Natsu replied as he saw her confusion. He already took shower and dressed up, and now he was sitting near window, reading the Sorcerer weekly, the most popular weekly magazine among Fiore's wizards.

Mira didn't find what to reply; she tried to stand up from bed, but legs refused to hold her and she collapsed on all four. "Oh!" She exclaimed, her legs were still trembling. "Master, what happened before I fell asleep?" She asked as she managed to crawl back to the bed. "Last thing I remember – I cum, and then…"

"You ware cumming for more than five minutes, and then you passed out," Natsu reminded her, still reading the magazine.

"Five minutes?!" Mira's eyes widened. "I remember that I was in complete ecstasy… and then I passed out?" She asked in apologizing tone. "You weren't completely satisfied, right?" She lowered her head.

"No need to be sad," Dread Master replied. "You still did better than I've expected, and much better than any other girl I've slept with. You endured two hours of hardcore sex, that's not bad at all."

"Yes, but…" Mira sighed. "I must admit, master, your endurance is amazing," Demoness smiled shyly. "Tonight, you haven't showed any signs of tiredness…"

"In appearance, I look like human, but physiologically we completely different. For example, I have three hearts and four lungs. This is necessity as, in particular, my brain and, especially, my eyes require much more abundant blood supply, but of course, my overall stamina and physical parameters also affected," Dread master explained, still reading the magazine.

"Really?!" Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise as her jaw dropped. _'No wonder he haven't tired! With three hearts, I can't even imagine how much stamina he has! No way I could keep up with that…'_

* * *

><p>Inside the shower cabin, standing under the streams of hot water, Mira couldn't stop thinking about last night, at the same time trying to sort out her emotions towards Natsu. She definitely should be angry with him, and she still was, but… As they say – good sex can atone for worst relationships. <em>'Five minutes long orgasm…'<em> Demoness thought with weird smile, she definitely wanted to experience that again… no, she wanted more.

* * *

><p><span>July 2, Year X784, 11:04, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon.<span>

Natsu and Mirajane were walking towards train station. In the end, Natsu decided to try Phantom Lord first. Both guilds have their advantages and drawbacks, so they seem equal, but train to Oak Town's departing earlier. Not the best reason of course, but still…

"Amazing…" Mirajane mumbled. She was reading magazine, which Natsu passed to her, at the same time trying not to crash into anyone on the walk. "Human's society really is open-minded," She added, reading the topic about some regional magical contest.

At this moment, two girls ran by her and Natsu, excitedly talking to one another.

"…yes, the famous mage-sama is in town!"

"…I know, it's Salamander-sama!"

"…he's a member of that great guild, Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stopped and looked at girls. Mira still was looking into magazine and crashed into Natsu, but he seemingly didn't notice. "Mage of Fairy Tail?" He asked, following the girls with his eyes. "Interesting… c'mon, let's take a look," He decided, probably wishing to observe that man, "Let's see what kind of wizards that Fairy Tail has."

"As you say, master," Mira replied absently, she continued to stare into weekly Sorcerer. As they followed those three, Natsu saw a small but noisy crowd of teenage girls, standing in circle, around someone. Inside the circle of girls was a man with dark-blue hair, dressed into remarkable clothes, though he looked more like a clown than a wizard. As they approached, Natsu's sharingan noticed more details.

"Is he… is he considered cool or good looking among humans?" Mirajane wondered as she was a bit surprised with the crowd of girls. For her own tastes that Salamander or whatever, looked like a fool, making idiotic poses and smiling with no reason.

"No, he's just a buffoon," Natsu replied, as his eyes continued to examine the girls, as well as object of their admiration. "Those girls are under the effect of **charm spell, **it's working in similar manner with your sister's **charm curse,**" He explained. "Strange… I have a feeling that I've already seen him somewhere… C'mon, let's take a closer look," Natsu decided – he seemingly had a reason to interfere in situation.

"Hey, man, may I have your attention please?" Natsu asked, approaching the man, brusquely pushing aside his fangirls. "Is there any chance that we've met before?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he smirked and struck another idiotic pose, "Maybe you know me as… Salamander, the mage of famous guild Fairy Tail!" The guy in the cloak said, expecting the salmon-haired boy to at least be amazed.

However, the sharingan wielder easily deciphered that this man's words was a lie. "Really?" Natsu wondered, "Then may I ask why the member of renowned Fairy Tail is using a forbidden charm magic?"

"What's in it to you, goon?" Man asked rudely as his smile quickly turned into arrogant smirk. "Get to fuck outta here or I'll teach you to not poke your nose into other's doings!" He threatened.

"Wrong," Natsu replied indifferently.

"Get lost!" Man demanded rudely.

Natsu ignored him, "…I'm going to collect my toll… in blood." As Natsu said that, two of charmed girls suddenly collapsed on all four and turned into tigresses. Everything happened so fast that man just screamed in shock as tigresses pounced on him and simultaneously bit off his legs.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!" Man let out a heartrending scream of horror and pain as other girls, which were standing around Salamander suddenly began to cheer for him.

"Salamander-sama! You can do it!"

"You can defeat these beasts!"

"Do it, Salamander-sama!"

Such a reaction was absolutely inappropriate, but no one tried to help Salamander. "Now, speak," Natsu demanded. "Who are you? Why are you need this idiotic girls?"

"Help!" Man screamed, trying to gain a passersby attention, "Please! Help! I'm dying here!" He was lying in puddle of his own blood as tigresses were gnawing his limbs, but people continued to pass by, ignoring him as charmed girls continued to cheer for him.

"The quicker you begin to talk, the more limbs you'll retain," Natsu commented. Man tried to bring his hands together, seemingly intending to cast some spell, but one more girl turned into tigress, pounced on him and bit off his left arm. "This won't help," Natsu noted.

One more girl turned into tigress and approached Salamander, growling and baring her teeth, seemingly aiming at Sallamander's groin. "All right! I'll talk!" He cried in horror and despair. "My name is Bora! I'm using a charm spells to kidnap girls and sell them on slave market in Bosko! Please, help me!" As he hear that, Natsu remembered where he saw this man before. Just before Natsu got the mission to kill those two slavers in Bosco, his saw that man's face on wanted poster. Poster's quality, however, was so horrible that even with sharingan Natsu couldn't recognize him. "I'm begging you… no! NO!" The remaining tigress pounced at him and bit off his remaining arm.

"I knew that I saw you somewhere," Natsu commented. His eyes flashed and genjutsu dissipated, revealing Bora lying on the ground, screaming and swinging his limbs. Of course there were no tigresses and no blood as all of Bora's fangirls were looking at him in shock. The charm spell wore off, as all the girls heard that this man wanted to kidnap them and sell as slaves.

"Ah?! What is…?! Going on?!" Bora asked with hoarse voice as he saw that all his limbs actually still on their places. He, however, barely could move as he saw his limbs being torn off, and his brain couldn't quickly adapt to the fact that they're still on place.

"Knock him out," Natsu nodded to Mirajane. "As far as I remember, he's worth 700 000 jewels, and I guess we can earn more if we'll bring him alive."

_'Unbelievable…'_ Mirajane thought in awe as she approached shocked and confused Bora. She understood that he saw some sort of illusion, just like she did during her fight against Natsu. _'Such a horrible power… This human, Bora… He was defeated the moment he looked into master's eyes…'_ Now Mira fully realized why Natsu's race was called 'Dread Masters'… Demoness raised her fist and smashed it into Bora's chest, eliciting a shockwave and knocking him out.

Natsu looked around with his glowing red eyes. "Get lost," He commanded, addressing to the girls. As crowd began to break up, Natsu picked up the unconscious body. "C'mon, we need to exchange that for reward, let's go to local military garrison," He said and headed toward aforementioned destination.

"Mmm… master," Mirajane asked, "You said that he's worth 700 000 jewels, right?"

"Yes," Natsu confirmed.

"Is it much? 700 000 jewels?" Demoness wondered.

"Look there," Natsu replied, pointing at one of town's bulletin boards.

"Huh?" Mira was a bit confused but she did as Natsu said. "Oh," She came closer to aforementioned board and saw the advertisements for houses for sale. "Hmm… Two-storied mansion for 1 420 000 jewels?" Mirajane read one of advertisements, "Ah, so… it's half of the price then… it's quite a lot, thus…" Mira again looked at Natsu, _'That man accumulated quite high bounty for his head… He probably was dangerous, yet he was effortlessly defeated…'_ Slight shiver ran along Mira's spine.

* * *

><p>"Master," Mira quietly called for Natsu.<p>

"Yes, I know," Dread Master replied, "She's following us since we took that guy, but don't rush into action, stay calm." The girl that was following him and Mirajane didn't look like a threat.

"As you say," Mira nodded.

"Stay here, I'll be quick," Natsu pointed at one of benches in small public garden, in front of garrison's fort. "Keep an eye on her but try not to let her notice that she's been spotted."

"Understood," Mirajane nodded as she sat on bench and continued to read the magazine; Natsu went to the fort.

* * *

><p>Blonde girl, slightly below of average height, with curvaceous but slender body, was observing Mirajane from behind the corner of nearby house. About ten minutes have passed since Natsu entered the building. "Are you looking for something, young lady?" Quiet voice asked her from behind.<p>

"Ah!?" Girl abruptly turned around only to see Natsu standing behind her.

She unwillingly looked into his eyes and her innards grew cold from fear, she made a step back but stuck into someone. That someone roughly grabbed her by waist and pressed to the wall, "Haven't you heard the question?" Mirajane asked.

"No!" Blonde covered her face with her arms as if expecting to get hit, "I… I didn't follow you!"

"Master, look!" Mirajane pointed at the pink emblem on the backside of Lucy's right palm, "That's the emblem I saw in the magazine!"

"Yes, it is," Natsu confirmed as his sharingan noticed girl's Fairy Tail emblem long before that. "Care to explain your morbid interest towards us?" Natsu addressed blonde again. "You aren't that guy's accomplice, aren't you? You didn't think of freeing him?" Natsu asked, though girl's emblem doesn't seem fake.

"No!" Girl desperately denied the accusation as she dared to slightly open her face – seemingly no one intended to beat her, at least for now.

"Then who are you?" Mirajane inquired.

"I'm… I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail," Girl replied. "And I… well, I actually wanted to thank you…" She explained, humbly looking into the floor.

"Thank us?" Natsu wondered, "For what?"

"For taking that guy down," Lucy answered. "You see, that man was using our guild's name to commit crimes. As a member of Fairy Tail, it's my duty to preserve our guild's honor. I was about to attack him when you two showed up, though, I wasn't sure that I actually could win…" Blonde admitted with sigh, carefully trying to avoid looking into Natsu's eyes. "But you… well, actually I've no idea what have you done to him, but his confession cleared our guild's name, so, on behalf of Fairy Tail, I thank you!" Lucy said, as she even dared to smile a little.

"I see," Natsu replied, as Mirajane was a bit confused, since Lucy seemingly mentioned some unfamiliar social convention.

"Anyway," Mirajane said, "Mas…" She tried to remind about train to Oak Town, but suddenly everything around her became black and white, including herself. She was entrapped in genjutsu.

"Shh!" Natsu shushed at her. "You're in my genjutsu, she can't hear me. Don't reply – just nod if you understand," Seemingly Natsu wanted to speak tête-à-tête with demoness. Mirajane nodded, though she shivered a little – these genjutsu really were scary. "Now, listen up," Natsu continued. "Don't call me 'master' with other people around us, they don't need to know the real nature of our relationships, it may cause a… misunderstanding. Just call me Natsu. And if anyone ask – you're my girlfriend. Understand?"

Mira's eyes widened a little, but it doesn't matter what she actually thought about that request – as a bound demon she had no choice but to comply. She slowly nodded in sign that she understood. "Good," Natsu said as his genjutsu dissipated, and Mirajane let out a sigh of relief as world again became colorful. While Natsu was talking with Mira inside genjutsu, in real world he seemingly was talking to Lucy. He explained to her that he and Mirajane are looking for the guild right now.

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes widened with excitement. "Have you… have you considered joining Fairy Tail?!"

"Of course," Natsu replied. "Actually, we were intending to head to Magnolia today."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow, few hours ago Natsu decided to go to Phantom Lord. She looked at her master but he just slightly shook his head, meaning that she should postpone her question, he was unwilling to create another genjustsu.

"Then come with me!" Lucy announced, "I'll introduce you two to the guild!" Blonde really seemed excited, _'If I'll manage to recruit these two, no one ever will say that I've never done anything useful to the guild!'_

"Shall we head to the train station then?" Natsu asked, "I believe train to Magnolia is departing soon…"

"Right!" Lucy agreed.

* * *

><p><span>July 2, Year X784, 14:21, Fiore Kingdom, aboard a train.<span>

While Mirajane was looking into the window, exploring unfamiliar landscapes of human's kingdom, Natsu was talking to Lucy. "I'm probably not the best example to judge our guild," Blonde said humbly. "There are wizards that are much stronger than I," She added, "You probably heard their names…" Natsu nodded, indeed, there were few well known names, particularly, the guild master, Makarov, one of Ten Wizards Saints, and Gildarts Clive, ace of Fairy Tail. "Also, I should note that Fairy Tail is the only guild in Magnolia," Blonde added.

"Tell me about Magnolia," Natsu asked.

"Oh? Well, It's quite a nice town," Lucy replied. "Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Not too big and not too small, typical mid-sized town."

"Real estate prices?" Natsu asked.

"Higher than they should have been…" Lucy admitted with sigh.

"How long have you been a member of Fairy Tail?" Dread Master inquired.

"One year and one day!" Lucy replied with smile. "I've joined on my previous birthday, 1st July, X783!" Seemingly, joining the Fairy Tail was really an important event in Lucy's life.

"Very well, thank you for the information," Natsu nodded.

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 8:52, town of Magnolia.<span>

Since train arrived to Magnolia after midnight, introduction to Fairy Tail was postponed until morning. As usual, Natsu rented a hotel room, however, tonight were no love joys as this morning he and Mira had top wake up early. Mira had mixed feelings about that as, from one side, she was really tired after long trip, but still…

"So, this is it?" Natsu asked, looking at building in front of himself. Fairy Tail's headquarters was an imposing building, which was consisting of three floors, built in a shape reminiscent of a pagoda.

"Is something wrong, master?" Mirajane wondered, looking at Natsu.

"Not really," Dread Master replied. "It's just that archaic design of human's buildings. Pure pragmatism…"

"I'm wondering…" Demon asked, "How buildings where your people lived looked like?"

Instead of answering, Natsu turned his head towards Mirajane and his eyes flashed with red light as she again was entrapped in genjutsu. She found herself on a small rock, which was floating high above the ground, right beneath dark thunderclouds. "Huh?!" She was a bit scared, but Natsu simply pointed somewhere aside. Mira looked that direction and…

"WOW!" She exclaimed in awe. Now she was staring at three enormously high skyscrapers, built on common foundation. Three towers were linked by habitable bridges at the top and the bottom. Towers weren't straight but had spiraling form, it looked like they're made of crystalized liquid. The tips of towers were hidden by storm clouds, and lightning were constantly striking them, but towers were simply absorbing lightning energy. Also towers were equipped with rainwater collection systems and wind turbines, and all towers were glowing with countless lights. Mirajane was rendered speechless by this extraterrestrial view.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Natsu asked. "The vast majority of my people lived there, in tower-city of **A****rcis ****T****empestatis**… And it is still out there somewhere, as its walls is stronger than time itself." Natsu closed his eyes and genjutsu dissipated.

"Oh?!" Mirajane suddenly came back to her senses, she was bewitched with majestic sight, so she even forgot where she actually is.

"Good morning!" Lucy cheerfully waved to Dread Master and his demon, approaching them, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Good morning," Natsu replied politely, hiding his displeasure with archaic design of Fairy Tail's building. Mirajane simply nodded to Lucy.

"Ready to meet the Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked with smile, before she looked at Mira. "Is something wrong?"

"Um?" Marajane looked at Lucy absently. "Oh, it's nothing," She assured her, "I'm just… rethinking my entire worldview…"

"Huh?" Lucy was a bit surprised.

"Don't mind her," Natsu intervened, "Lead the way."

"Right!" Lucy replied cheerfully and headed towards Guild Hall gate.

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 9:07, Fairy Tail.<span>

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted, announcing her arrival.

"Yo!" "What's up!" "Hey!" "Welcome back!" Several people greeted Lucy as others waved to her or just nodded. Seemingly Fairy Tail was quite friendly. But then Natsu and Mirajane stepped into the building, and…

"Who is it?" "What's with his eyes?" "Damn, he's looking much cooler than me…" People began whispering, Natsu read their words with his sharingan. "What a cutie…" "Her boobs… so big…" "Those ears… so adorable…" And so on and so forth. "Tell me he's not her boyfriend / Tell me she's not his girlfriend…"

"Lucy? What's going on?" Asked a black-haired woman, who wore brown pants and a sea-blue coloured bikini top. "Who are these people?"

"Hi Cana! This is Natsu and Mirajane, they've come to join our guild!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Demoness introduced herself.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dawnsinger," Dread master spoke out.

"Really?!" Cana exclaimed. "_That_ Natsu?! The one who singlehandedly defeated the terrorists that attacked the Lupinus castle?!"

"Yes, that was me," Natsu confirmed.

_'I guess those terrorists ended up badly…'_ Mirajane thought.

"So it was you?!" Lucy's eyes widened a bit. "And they said that castle remained almost intact…" Lucy added, remembering how Natsu dealt with bora, seemingly without casting any spell.

"And you really want to join us?!" Girl named Cana asked, "That's really great – God knows how much we need people, which can work without collateral damage…" To this point, Fairy Tail mages made a circle around the newcomers.

"Shall we give these guys a try?" Natsu quietly asked for Mirajane's opinion.

Mirajane was a bit at loss, though she already knew why she attracted so much attention from Fairy Tail male mages. That, however, wasn't the reason to deny the offer. "I think so," She replied.

"Very well," Natsu agreed.

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 9:20, Fairy Tail.<span>

"And this is it?" Natsu asked as he was watching Cana who brought a guild stamp. "We don't need to at least speak with the guild master or his deputy?"

"Generally, yes," Lucy replied. "Usually you have to speak with one of our senior mages. But you already has quite good reputation, besides, you've already helped our guild."

"Moreover, none of our senior mages are present here, so master left me in charge while he's out for business," Cana explained. "Though, he should be back any moment now, he went to the post office about an hour ago…"

"So, where you want your mark?" Lucy asked, addressing Mirajane. Tonight Natsu explained to her that he wants her to become an official guild member as well, 'to avoid unnecessary gossip and distrust'.

"Here," Demoness decided, pointing at her left hip, three inches above the knee.

"All right," Lucy replied, and few moments later Mirajane got a silver-colored emblem of Fairy Tail.

_'Silver…'_ Natsu thought. **Silver** is the color that represents a feminine energy; it is related to the moon and the ebb and flow of the tides – it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious. _'Nice girl…'_ He seemed pleased with the color, guild stamp color reflects member's nature.

"Your turn!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, looking at Natsu.

"Go ahead," Natsu replied, rolling up his right sleeve, and pointing at outer side of his elbow, four inches above the wrist.

"Got it!" Lucy smiled as she pressed the stamp on the specified location, leaving Natsu with golden emblem. **Gold** is the color of success, achievement and triumph. Associated with abundance and prosperity, luxury and quality, prestige and sophistication, value and elegance.

"Nice colors," Cana noted. Fairy Tail got a lot of mages, but none of them showed such colors, neither silver nor gold. Suddenly, the sound of shattered furniture sounded from behind as one of tables was overturned when someone crashed into it. Brawl immediately started as more mages were joining. They all were yelling at each other but as much as Natsu's sharingan was able to read by their lips – most of them were fighting over 'newcomer demoness' love, despite none of them haven't even learned Mirajane's name yet. It seems that, despite an early hour, those guys already were fueled up with booze.

"Not this again…" Lucy sighed heavily.

"Now then, as we've done with formalities…" Cana seemingly wasn't concerned with massive brawl, "I can finally relax!" She grabbed a big barrel with booze and began to drink straight from the barrel.

"Master, maybe we shall leave and try another guild?" Mira asked quietly.

"No need to rush to conclusions," Natsu noted. "We don't have to become friends with these cretins, let's take a look at guild's seniors first…"

"As you wish…" Demoness sighed.

"Damn, it's becoming too noisy…" Cana complied as brawl was becoming more and more intense. "It's time to stop it," She decided, putting aide her barrel as three cards appeared in her hand. At the same time, several more magical seals flashed in guildhall, as Natsu continued to apathetically watch over that mayhem.

"STOP IT, YOU RAGAMUFFINS!" Thundering voice demanded as someone huge stepped into the guildhall. Brawl immediately stopped.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as she was glad that he's returned and stopped the brawl.

"HELLO THEre, Lucy," Master waved to blonde as he began to shrunk, returning to his normal size, as he appeared to be of quite short stature.

"He is so tiny… He's really the master?" Mirajane asked.

"Size doesn't matter in terms of magic," Natsu shrugged.

Makarov turned to those who were fighting and began to growl. "You… you've gone and done it again!" He jumped up, to the second floor's fence, "Look at all this paperwork that the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!"And Makarov began to read the reports about guild members' recent exploits. "First one, Gray Fullbuster," Master looked over the crowd, "Where's he?"

"I'm here, Master," Young man with raven-black hair responded, as he stepped into guild hall. According to his vertical pointed ears and specific aura there ware no doubts – this guy was a demon, just like Mirajane.

"Just in time," Master narrowed his eyes. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole underwear that was being dried."

"Ugh…" Seemingly, that man, apparently named Gray, didn't expect anyone to find out about that. "Wouldn't it be worse if I'd remained naked?" He tried to justify himself.

_'I see,' _Mirajane thought, _'Seems I'm not the only one who can't get used to wear clothes. I must be careful to not embarrass myself like he did…'_ Still, Mirajane was glad to see that she's not the only demon in this guild.

"You shouldn't have been naked in the first place," Tall and muscular guy with white (like Mirajane's) hair commented.

"By the way, Elfman Stratus," Master addressed to the guy who just spoke out. "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP but assaulted him during the mission…" [A/N: Elfman's last name changed because he isn't related to Mirajane and Lisanna, he's a human, and he is as much as he was in the original story, excluding his sob story.]

"He said that men is all about education, so…" Big guy replied guiltily, scratching his cheek…

Scolding continued for about fifteen minutes, as master mentioned at least two dozens of names, including Cana, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Bisca, Alzack, Nab, Vijeeter,Reedus and others. "Because of you, council's angry with me all the time!" Master concluded, showing the pile of complains to everyone. "However… screw that council!" Makarov announced suddenly as he began pushing some supportively-moralizing speech, which surprised Mirajane and made Natsu to yawn several times.

* * *

><p>After everything has settled down, Makarov came to meet with new guild members.<p>

"So, you're newcomers?" Master asked, addressing mostly to Mirajane, as he was looking at her with hearts in his eyes, unable to divert his sight from beautiful demoness.

"Yes, Natsu Dawnsinger, pleased to meet you," Dread Master shook Makarov's hand (and Makarov himself, due to his size).

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Demoness introduced herself with charming smile, as steam bursted out from Makarov's ears.

"Ohh! I can't remember when I saw such a cutie last time!" Master praised Mirajane's beauty.

"Hey!" Lucy and Cana exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ahahaha!" Makarov laughed and ran away.

"Mas… Natsu," Mirajane looked at dread master, "Is that normal?" She was confused by Makarov's behavior.

"For an old fool? Yes," Natsu replied quietly. "However… he may be an old fool, but aura of power around him is remarkable. He's very strong…"

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 10:07, Fairy Tail.<span>

"Okay, I'm going to look for a house for us," Natsu said. "You want to go with me?"

"Um… I'd like to explore the town," Mira replied humbly, "…if you don't mind."

"Jane, I've already told you – I need you to assist me on missions and to entertain me in bed. Everything else's your free time, you can do whatever you want," Natsu reminded. "Just… be careful. You're smart girl, don't let those humans to drag you into something."

"Of… of course," Mira smiled a little.

Mira has already left the guild building as Natsu was ready to do the same, when he heard a very sad and worried voice. "Is my dad back yet?" He looked to the side and saw a boy with black hair, a green short-sleeved shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Makarov, who was taking a nap on the counter.

"You are becoming annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home," The master said with his right eye half-opened.

"But master!" The boy protested, "He said he'll come back in three days, but it's been a week since then!"

"Macao's job is at the Hakobe Mountain, is not it?" Makarov said as he tried to recall the details of the request that Macao took.

"Yes, and it's not far from here, either," Romeo's eyes rimmed with the threat of tears. "Please look for him, I'm worried about my father!"

"No way! Your dad is a mage of our guild! And we have no mages here who can't take care of himself! I told you to return home, and wait for him! Go and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yelled. Romeo jumped in front of him and smashed his little fist right between master's eyes before running away from the guildhall with tearful eyes.

"IDIOT! I hate all of you!" The small voice of an extremely upset boy echoed within the walls.

"Kindergarten…" Natsu commented and left the building.

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 16:23, Fairy Tail.<span>

"I see you're in good mood," Natsu noted as he and Mirajane once again met near guildhall.

"Yes," Mirajane nodded, smiling. "I found out that here is an entire quarter, populated by demons!" She seemed a bit excited. "It's rather little, about 250 houses, but still… they even have a restaurant and small marketplace!"

"I see," Natsu replied. "Well, as I told you – Fiore's people are open-minded, that's the main reason of country's wealth. They're tolerant to everyone, so both demons and elves are allowed to trade with humans and live here with full civil rights."

"Yeah," Mira's face become gloomier, "There's an elven quarter as well…" As a true representative of Demonis, Mirajane strongly disliked elves. Two races were in mutual feud long before current era and dragon's civil war, after which humans seized control over majority of planet's surface. "And as far as I've learned – local demons dislikes elves much less then core population of Demonis…"

"It's only natural in environment like this," Natsu commented. "Local elves and demons have a lot of things to take care off, they have no time and no need to despise each other. You too should adapt to it and learn to keep at least neutral attitude toward elves, because, as far as I know – Fairy Tail has at least one elf, aside from that blonde girl, Lucy."

"What?!" Mira exclaimed in surprise, "She's an elf?! But her ears…"

"She's a half-elf," Natsu replied. "Their looks may vary from completely elf-like to completely human-like. She looks almost like human, but still, half of her genes are elven. You didn't notice a bunch of keys on her belt?" Dread Master wondered.

"I did," Mira nodded. "But… is that means something special?"

"Strange, I was expecting you to know about this…" Natsu thought aloud, though his voice remained emotionless. _'Seems that Demonis' core population is more xenophobic than I thought, since such a knowledge isn't common.´_ He again looked at Mirajane. "Those keys are tools needed to call for **celestial spirits**," Natsu began to explain. "Lucy is a **celestial spirit wizard**. That is a summoning-type technique. Its specificity lies in the fact that you need to be able to use both human's **magic** and demon's **curse**, or human's **magic** and elven **mystic weave** to form a link between **celestial realm** and this world. Thus, only half-demons and half-elves can use **celestial spirits arts**. It is ironic though, those rare individuals who are hybrids of demon and elf, they can't call for **celestial spirits**, as they're lacking human's magic. Also ironic that pure-blooded humans neither can use it, despite initially it was their development…"

"Amazing…" Only thing Mirajane could say. _'Damn, maybe sitting constantly in Demonis wasn't that good idea; I've missed so many interesting things…'_

"Anyway, I've found a suitable house," Natsu pointed somewhere towards town center. "However, just as Lucy's told us, real estate prices here are higher than they should have been… I have money I got for assassinating those two slavers, and those 700k + 200k jewels I've got for Bora, and that's only enough to buy the house. However, I want to observe this guild a little longer before I decide to stay in here. Thus, for now we'll stay in hotel for a few days," Natsu decided. "However, simply hanging around and wasting time, it ain't my style, so let's look for a mission that we can do tomorrow."

"As you say," Mirajane bowed slightly.

* * *

><p><span>July 3, Year X784, 16:51, Fairy Tail.<span>

Natsu and Mirajane were standing in front of mission board. "Hrmmm..." Demoness thoughtfully stared up at the request board, looking at the various kinds of missions that were available for picking. "Search for a magic bracelet. Remove spell from a cursed staff. Fortune telling love with astrology?! Exterminating a devil on the volcano…" She was quite at loss. '_And who is this guy? He's hanging around here since the very morning…'_ She thought as she snuck a peak at Nab.

"Hmm, this one," Natsu took a request for subduing a monster, which was attacking a mountain village, west from Magnolia, reward was 860 000 jewels.

"A monster?" Mirajane asked without enthusiasm.

"Yes, I know it's a banality, but the place is nearby and reward is good enough," Natsu replied. "Lucy," Natsu called for a blonde, who was sitting at the bar counter, staring into space, thinking about something. "We're taking this mission, should we register it or something?"

"Oh?" Lucy looked at Natsu, "Ah, yes. There are book where we're registering missions." She said, looking at Cana, who was lying on the table face down, drooling in her drunken sleep. Blonde sighed, "It's there," She pointed at shelf near the bar counter. "Just write your name and mission you've taken."

"Very well," Natsu nodded and took the book.

"You know," Lucy added as Natsu took out the pen from his pocket. "There is some kind of unofficial rule of our guild that one of our guild's members form a temporary team with a newcomer and go on mission with them for the first time, just in case… though, in your case it's absolutely unnecessary."

"But?" Natsu asked as it was obvious that Lucy wanted something from him.

"Well…" Blonde said with shy smile, "I'd still like to go with you…" She admitted.

"Why?" Mirajane was a bit surprised.

"You took a subjugation mission, right? I want to see what kind of magic you're using!" Lucy's eyes were full of enthusiasm.

_'I see'_ Natsu noted to himself, _'She possesses human's __thirst for new experiences __and elven curiosity…'_ Natsu looked at blonde with evaluating sight. "Alright, you can go with us, but remember, you're only an observer, we won't share the mission's reward with you."

"All right!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Meet us tomorrow at nine o'clock, in front of guild hall," Natsu informed. "Don't be late, we won't wait for you."

"Master, why you've allowed her to come with us?" Mirajane wondered as she and Natsu stepped out from guild hall.

"No reason to deny her that; we, on the other hand, may just stay on the good terms with other member of the guild. Vast majority of them are pathetic and weak, but who knows, even they may proof themselves useful one day… Anyway," Natsu looked at his wristwatch, "I'm going to custom tailoring shop, you're free to go wherever you want, just return to the hotel before eleven o'clock."

"I will," Mirajane nodded with smile.

* * *

><p><span>July 4, Year X784, 8:14, Natsu's hotel room.<span>

Mirajane was lying on bed, thoughtless staring into the ceiling. Tonight she was fucked even more brutally then previous time. Her nipples were bitten all over, her throat and pussy were brutalized, she received several slaps on her face. Tonight Mirajane was happier than ever. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Demoness thought. _'Am I really such a slutty whore that I like this guy, despite everything he's done to me, just because he's incredible in bed? No matter what he's saying – virtually I'm his sexual slave, and… I'm happy about that? Mirajane, you're demon of pride, warrior-princes of Demonis, pull yourself together!'_ Mirajane was trying to sort out her feelings. _'But still…'_ She slightly moved her legs. "Oh! My pussy…" Mira couldn't suppress smile, enjoying a pleasurable pain in her crotch.

"You really are an extreme pervert," Natsu noted as he came out from the bathroom, as he noticed that Mirajane was smiling, caressing her heavily abused cunt. Her smile became guiltily, but she couldn't suppress it. "Anyway, Jane, hurry up, we should depart on our mission soon," Natsu pointed at bathroom.

"Okay," Mirajane replied, as she managed to sat up in bed. "Ma… Natsu?" She called for dread master.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Can you… can you kiss me?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Well, of course, why not," He sat near her and their lips met in passionate and wet kiss, which lasted for about one minute.

"Thank you," Mirajane smiled and hopped off from bed. Doesn't matter what exactly she's feeling towards him right now, kisses with him were very pleasurable, so why not?

"Don't mention it," Natsu replied as he smacked her butt, "Besides, since we're going to pose as boyfriend and girlfriend, we should do it more often…"

* * *

><p><span>July 4, Year X784, 8:57, near Fairy Tail's guild hall.<span>

As Mirajane and Natsu approached the guildhall, Lucy was already waiting for him. Since Natsu's old coat was quite outworn, yesterday he visited a custom tailoring shop to get a new one, and now he was wearing it. It was much like the same as his old one, long black coat, but instead of golden tracery it was decorated with pattern in form of several blood-red clouds. Top (unusable) button was decorated with small, silken, blood-red ribbon, about ten centimeters in length. Tiny bell was attached to the lower end of that ribbon, and it was slightly jingling as Natsu was walking.

"Good morning!" Lucy waved toward Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hello," Mirajane greeted her as Natsu nodded.

"C'mon, let's go," Natsu waved his hand, "We'll be riding a carriage to the village."

* * *

><p><span>July 4, Year X784, 11:21, on the route to the village.<span>

"Interesting tradition Fairy Tail has," Natsu noted as he was talking to Lucy, while Mirajane dozed, with her head resting on Natsu's shoulder, "Helping newcomers with the first missions."

"It's really nice," Lucy nodded with smile. "Unlike you, most of our newcomers have little experience with missions. I remember the time I've joined Fairy Tail," Lucy began to remember, not noticing that Natsu was quickly loosing interest. "After I've finally gathered enough courage to come to the guild and asked to join, master assigned a supervisor for my first mission. The girl named Erza…"

"Erza?" Natsu clarified, "Erza Isgarlad, 'Silken Princess'?" [A/N: **Isgarlad** means **Scarlet** on Elvish language]

"Yep, that's she," Lucy confirmed with smile. "She is… something…" Lucy added. "The first mission she chose for me took place in Shirotsume town, request seemed quite simple – two hundred thousand jewels just for taking a book named 'Daybreak' from the mansion of Duke of Everlue… Under the request itself was a notice that Duke was an extreme womanizer and pervert, and that he was hiring a blonde haired maids…"

"Not a bad choice," Natsu noted. "I guess your temporary mentor was trying to teach you to use your personal traits to complete mission. Yet, I suppose, everything happened not like she planned?"

"Yeah…" Lucy admitted with nostalgic smile. "Duke's sense of beauty appeared to be so twisted that he rejected me. In the end, everything was decided with battle, in result of which Duke's mansion was destroyed and Duke himself was arrested due to his dirty secret I've managed to expose," Lucy giggled, seemingly she was pleased with herself. "We got money for completed mission and I even got one of twelve zodiac keys!"

"Not bad," Natsu commented as he was masterfully hiding that he didn't care even a bit.

* * *

><p><span>July 4, Year X784, 13:11, mountain region west from Magnolia.<span>

After Natsu and Mirajane learned mission details and monster's presumed location, they headed higher into the mountains. Without troubles they've managed to find a cave, where monster has settled down. According to villagers' description that was a snow wyvern – quite dangerous winged monster. However, monster wasn't here at the moment…

"Well, I guess we'll wait," Natsu said, as he found a suitable rock and sat on it.

* * *

><p><span>About 40 minutes have passed.<span> Mirajane was reading her sociology textbook, sitting near Natsu, who was reading today's newspaper he bought this morning in Magnolia. And Lucy was hanging around not knowing what to do and shivering from cold, as she forgot to take something to read and forgot that here, in the mountains, air is much colder than on the lowlands.

"Mirajane," Natsu called for the demoness.

"Yes, I hear it," She nodded as she put away her book. Seemingly, monster was approaching. "Allow me?" She asked for a permission.

"Very well," Natsu replied. "Just don't take too long, I'm almost done with it," He added, meaning his newspaper.

"Right!" Mirajane exclaimed, anticipating battle. **"****Halphas****!"** She shouted, assuming one of her combat forms. Aquatic-colored scales covered her arms and legs, she also grew a pair of same-colored scaled wings, horns and a tail. She also wore a dark blue, striped, one-piece suit to cover her intimate zones. Suit probably was added to this combat form by Natsu's order.

"Wow!" Lucy's eyes widened in excitement. "What kind of power is this?!"

"This is the **Curse of Impersonation**," Natsu explained. "Works in similar way with human's **Take Over Magic**. Well, good luck, Jane," He added as he returned to his newspaper. As he said that, huge snow wyvern appeared from behind a mountain.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly. "You're really going to let her fight alone?!" She asked Natsu, seeing that he's not going to join the fight.

"If she'd needed my help – she'd asked," Natsu replied emotionlessly.

"Here I go!" Mira announced as she soared into the air and flew towards approaching monster. **"Cosmic Lance!"** Demoness brought her hands together, gathering darkness energy between her palms. She shot a dense energy beam at wyvern, but, seemingly it recognized an aggressive intent, and, despite its size, monster appeared to be quite agile. Wyvern dodged the attack as Mira's spell pierced the mountain through. "Tch… that thing's faster than it looks," Mira shot her right arm upward, calling for a barrage of dark energy bolts, **"Cosmic Rain!"** Several projectiles hit the monster, but damage appeared to be minimal.

Wyvern roared and rushed toward Mirajane with intention to crush her between his wings. "Damn, it seems I have to hinder its movements somehow first," Mira decided. With this thought, she dashed right against huge monster.

_'Nice speed,'_ Natsu noted to himself, looking at Mira's movements. He was still reading his newspaper, but nonetheless was able to observe the battle thanks to his sharingan.

As Mirajane approached it, wyvern tried to clamp her between its wings, but Mira sped up more and slipped beneath monster. Then she made a 'half Cuban eight' maneuver and landed on wyvern's back. "**Cosmic Push!**" She placed her palms on monster's back and created two curse seals, one above another, creating a tremendous force that smashed the huge beast to the ground, as if it was struck by huge hammer.

"Amazing…" Lucy whispered in awe, watching over the battle.

"**Cosmic Chains!**" Demoness created another curse seal, which shot forth blue/purple energy chains. Chains' spearhead pierced through monster's wings, chaining it to the ground. "Now, you're mine!" Mirajane created huge blue/purple curse seal, gathering cosmic energy within her palms. **"****Cosmic Beam!"** She released all gathered energy, firing a powerful beam towards chained monster, creating a massive explosion upon impact.

Fight was over, as Mira's powerful spell incinerated the wyvern, leaving only the smoldering skeleton. "Nice girl, isn't she?" Natsu asked for Lucy's opinion.

Lucy, however, didn't answer as she instead was shaking all over with her eyes widened in horror, pointing somewhere behind Natsu and trying to say something, "Av… Av… Av… AVALANCHE!" She finally yelled.

Indeed, Mira's spell caused an avalanche to occur on nearby mountain, and now a huge mass of snow was rushing down towards Natsu and Lucy. "Ah, this," Dread master replied as if it was nothing. "I guess using such powerful spells in mountain region is a bit recklessly, especially during this season…"

"Run!" Lucy shouted and tried to run but Natsu grabbed her by collar, thus preventing her from fleeing.

"Silly girl, what are you doing? You can't outran this," Natsu scolded Lucy, still being completely calm, despite rapidly approaching huge avalanche. "Here, hold it for me," He gave his newspaper to blonde, "I've done with this but Jane might want to read it." Then he turned towards approaching avalanche and made a deep breath, "**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!**" Natsu breathed out a dense stream of extremely hot flame, which quickly turned into massive wall of fire, large enough to block the entire avalanche. As mass of snow collided with Natsu's technique, it began to melt and then to evaporate. When fire dissipated, entire snow mass was evaporated. Cloud of dense mist was floating above current location.

"Ah… h… h…" Lucy was staring at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes, as her jaw dropped on the ground. _'What… is that… insane power?...'_

"Natsu, are you all right?" Mirajane returned, carrying one of wyvern's fangs, bringing back fang was one of mission conditions.

"Yes," Natsu replied shortly. "Lucy," He turned towards blonde, "Need help?" He offered his arm, seemingly to help Lucy close her mouth.

* * *

><p><span>July 4, Year X784, 17:57, Fairy Tail's guild hall.<span>

Natsu just registered his mission's success, and now he stood near bar counter with Mirajane, thinking about to eat something before going back to hotel. Though idea to eat in this cesspool was quickly rejected, strange thing happened just as Natsu was about to leave.

"Aaaaa! We got trouble!" Some orange-haired guy barged into guildhall, gaining everyone's attention, as he seemingly was panicking. Once he had caught his breath he added, "It's Erza, she's back." Almost everyone froze after he said that, though they quickly followed suit and fell into a panic as well.

"L-Loki, are you s-sure it was Erza?" Someone asked fearfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Loki shouted back, "How I could be mistaken?"

"Hmm, Erza," Natsu thought aloud. "The renowned Silken Princess. Okay, let's take a look at her…" As he said that, everyone could hear heavy footstep coming towards the guild.

"It's Erza…" Loki murmured, his expression was disclosing his nervous disposition.

"No mistake – that's her footsteps," Wakaba whispered, biting down on his smoke pipe.

Everyone watched in fear as red-haired young woman walked through the door. She was carrying a giant horn, which was covered in cheap jewels and other gaudy baubles. When the girl made it to the center of the guildhall she put the horn down, making the entire building shake with the weight.

The girl had quite remarkable appearance. First of all, she had pointed ears, which were longer than Mirajane's and they were tilted backwards, at an angle about 55 degrees – a characteristic feature by which you can distinguish an elf from demon, as demons' ears are pointed upward. Another distinctive feature was body piercing, as demons, in general, dislikes any body modification, for example, Mirajane didn't has even earrings. Elves, on the other hand, was famous for their love to piercing, though, this girl definitely went a bit overboard. She had five rings in her left ear, four in her right; apart from that, she had a right eyebrow piercing, septum piercing and lover lip 'labret' piercing.

"I have returned… Is master here?" The scarlet haired, elven girl asked, also revealing a 'venom' tongue piercing.

"She's just disgusting…" Mirajane mumbled quietly. However, putting aside personal preferences, it was obvious – this elven girl is magnificently beautiful. She was of moderate stature, had a long and luxury scared hair, which were styled in long braid, her body was curvaceous and slim, her ass was perfect; though, she probably had more piercing under that green elven chainmail armor she wore now. In general, her beauty could rival that of Mirajane's.

"Welcome back, Erza. Master is attending the regular meeting," Lucy answered with welcoming smile.

"I see," Erza replied.

_'So, this is Erza, the strongest woman of Fairy Tail, the Silken Princess…'_ Natsu examined her with his sharingan.

"Erza-san, what is this humongous thing?" a man with sandy-yellow hair asked from next to the horn.

"Hmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued… It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir," Erza answered with a thankful smile as she remembered it. "Will it be a nuisance?" She asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"No, not at all!" Max and a few others mages replied instantly.

"The horn of the demon that she subdued," Murmured one of the mages.

"Whoa…" Another mused.

"All of you!" Erza narrowed her eyes as she shifted her gaze to everyone in the building, causing them to stand as still as stone statues. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was on my mission, it seems you've been causing troubles again. Even if master forgave you, I won't!" She said with a stern voice, making everyone shrink back, as Erza began to scold everyone around here.

"I see she likes to gab for nothing," Natsu commented.

"Just like all elves," Mirajane nodded.

"Ah, you guys give me so much troubles, but I'll let it slide today without saying anything," Erza stated as she adjusted her hair. By the way, she seemed quite satisfied, as if she wanted to speak out for some time.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy called out for elven warrior-mage, "Look, we have a newcomers here, wanna introduce yourself?"

"A newcomers?" Erza asked, turning towards blonde. "Well, I'd li…" Her phrase was interrupted as her sight locked with Natsu's. Her eyes widened as cold sweat quickly covered her face. She seemingly lost faculty of speech as her lips were shaking.

"Hey, Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy was looking at elven girl in confusion.

"You've met before?" Mirajane asked Natsu; remembering her first meeting with him, that kind of reaction wouldn't have been unexplainable.

"No," Natsu replied. "I see her for the first time," He added. With his sharingan Natsu easily traced what she was looking at. "But I guess she already have seen the eyes like mine, and apparently that wasn't a pleasurable encounter," He guessed.

* * *

><p><span>Well, this is it, until next time!<span>


	3. Unwelcoming Welcome

Hello there, people! Here I am with the new chapter. Thanks everyone for the review. There's some answers for you:

**Natsu is Awesome: **I'm not sure myself yet, but I guess Mirajane will pay for that somehow.

**Jakeflado, Mexican ninja1996, kuro yaksha: **Many thanks people, here's an update, sorry that it took so much time.

**SkyFlame Vongola**: Yeah, Mira's tastes are quite specific, I wanted to try another point of view on her character. Mira and Erza's rivalry will be quite hot (in every meaning). And of course everyone's free to imagine Erza as they wishes, I just wanted to give her some specific traits.

**FanFictionHunter**: Then you've found the right story – there will be a lot of illusions.

**Hakkyou no Yami, Kwebs**: Thanks people, here's the next update.

**ValinNight**: Yes, she did. You'll see soon.

**x-05-x**: Well, if you like the story it's only natural to say 'hey, I'm still like the story'. ;-)

**tung98bill**: Just want to bring a diversity into NaMi fiction.

**Tha 1st Guest**: Nothing right now, she's not a fool, you know.

**treeofsakuras**: Thanks. Yeah, there will be Erza vs Natsu fight, not now though.

**stonecold**: Hey, easy there, man. I'm working as fast as I can, though, thanks for the support =)

**Guest, tung98bill, natsu Natsu013**: Thanks people, here is an update.

**Cloud Narukami**: I'm actually not sure how to handle three women, I have no idea how to handle eight…

Well, this is it, here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter III – Unwelcoming Welcome<span>

…

July 4, Year X784, 18:10, Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Erza stood as if she just saw a ghost, for about half a minute, she seemed confused, may be even scared. But then, with great effort of her will, elven warrior-wizard recomposed herself and came closer to newcomers. "So you two are new here?" She asked, forcing herself to not constantly look into Natsu's eyes. "I see. Well, welcome to Fairy Tail," She greeted them, though that it was quite obvious that she was glancing at Natsu, particularly at his eyes. "I'm Erza," She introduced herself. "Is there any chance that we've met before?" She wondered, addressing Natsu.

"Unlikely," Natsu replied, pretending that he's not interested, though he actually was a bit interested to know – was that possible that she actually met another sharingan wielder before. "Though, that is possible that you've read about me in the news," Dread Master added. "My name is Natsu Dawnsinger."

"No, I don't think so," Elf replied, "I'm rarely read newspapers… And you?" She turned to demoness.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Snow-haired demon replied shortly.

"Pleased to meet you," Erza said. It looked her thoughts were still messy, so she wanted to end the introduction as quickly as possible and sort the things out. Besides, she seemingly had one more matter to attend to.

"Lucy, Gray," She called out for blonde half-elf and raven-haired demon. "Come here," She retreated to the far corner of the guildhall. Lucy and Gray seemed confused, but they followed elven warrior-mage. Natsu couldn't hear them, but Erza stood facing toward him, so he was able to read by her lips via sharingan. "Lucy, Gray, I have a favor to ask," Erza said. "I heard a troubling story after I finished my last job. Honestly speaking, this is something for master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly, so I decided myself. And I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?"

Other guild members were unable to hear her words, so they could only guess what that is all about. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, make preparations," Erza commanded and headed towards guildhall door.

"Hey, wait!" Gray called for elf, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I never told that I want to go!" However, he was ignored as Erza left the building.

_'Interesting style of communication that elven girl has,'_ Natsu noted to himself.

"Natsu," Mirajane called for him, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," He replied, turning to demoness, "We've done here for today. Let's go back to the hotel, I have some good news for you," He added.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 9:17, Hotel.<span>

Good news Natsu mentioned was the fact that today he departed to meet with someone in another town, so for Mirajane today was the day off. Right now she stood in front of the mirror, combing her snow-white hair. "Well, it's not that bad after all," She thought aloud, Natsu already left so she was all alone here. "He's treating me well, my duties are not that hard, I've learned a lot of new things, and I even have a regular sexual life…" She smiled, touching her sore pussy as she remembered tonight's fun. "Damn, my legs are still shaking," Mira giggled before she again looked into the mirror. "Oh, you are complete fool," She addressed own reflection, "There is nothing funny about it… But still. Too bad I can't show up in Demonis with him, other girls would die with envy… Oh my lord, what's wrong with me?!" Mirajane suddenly realized what's she was thinking about. "Am I really thinking about being a real couple with… with him?! As if I've sold my soul in exchange for sex of my dream…"

* * *

><p>In the meantime, while Mirajane was trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings, Natsu arrived to Magnolia's train station, and now he was waiting for train, reading fresh newspaper. He was heading to Clover town, a high-ranked cabinet member requested for a personal meeting there… Natsu turned over a newspaper's page, as two familiar people entered the waiting lounge. That were Lucy and Gray. Natsu's sharingan noticed them, but he simply ignored those two. However, they came very close to him, so Natsu unwillingly was able to hear their conversation.<p>

"How I let myself to be dragged into this…" Gray complained with heavy sigh.

"Oh, come on Gray, stop it already," Lucy brushed him off. "How often Erza asks for someone's help? Besides," Blonde smiled cunningly, "This is our first joint mission, isn't it?"

"Yes, but… with Erza…" Raven-haired demon still seemed upset.

"Relax, everything will be fine," Lucy smiled, blonde surely was an optimistic person. She quickly looked around, seemingly to make sure that there are no familiar people nearby, raised on tiptoes and kissed Gray.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Demon asked with loud whisper. "What if someone would notice us?!" Seemingly, Lucy and Gray just recently developed romantic relationships, and they weren't ready to let others know about it.

"Relax," Blonde smiled carelessly, "No one of those people care about us."

"How true," Natsu commented, turning over another page of his newspaper, as little bell on his collar slightly jingled. Not that he wanted to interfere with these two or tease them, they were just annoying and Natsu wanted them to stop talking… though, he was a bit interested to know how exactly Lucy managed not notice him.

Lucy froze like paralyzed. She recognized the voice and that small bell, she slowly turned to Natsu as her eyes were filled with horror. "We… I… we didn't…" She was babbling, not knowing how to justify herself. Gray was simply rendered speechless.

"Relax, you two," Natsu said. "I won't tell anyone that you're secret lovers… if you'll continue your conversation there," He pointed towards another side of the waiting lounge, meaning 'just go away.'

"Lovers?!" Lucy exclaimed in panic, "We aren't! I mean, we haven't yet slept togeth…" Gray shut her mouth.

"Lucy, shut up!" Demon shushed at blonde, "He's not interested in such details, let's just leave him alone!"

"Oh, here you are," Erza's voice called from behind. "Natsu? Hey, what's going on here?" She wondered as she saw dread master.

"Oh, for ancestors' sake…" Natsu sighed as now it became quite obvious that he won't be able to read in peace.

"Oh, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to elven warrior-mage, trying to drop the guilty face expression. "I-i-it's nothing," blonde replied, stuttering.

"We just saw Natsu and came to say hello," Gray confirmed, hiding his eyes.

"I see," Erza replied, seemingly she fell for it, discernment wasn't her strong side. "And what are you doing here?" She addressed to Natsu.

Initially, dread master wanted to reply _'I live in here'_, but since he wasn't sure that she'll be able to distinguish sarcasm, he simply said, "I'm going to Clover Town for a dinner."

"What, you're going to another town just to eat something?" Gray wondered, making Lucy to facepalm as Natsu snorted slightly. Mirajane asked exactly the same question when Natsu told her what he's going to do today. Demons…

"He meant that he's going to meet with someone," Lucy explained to her secret boyfriend. Fortunately for Natsu, at this moment the station announcer proclaimed his train's arrival.

"That's my train," Natsu said, standing up, "Cya people."

"See you," Lucy waved her goodbye.

"We're not riding on that train?" Erza wondered, addressing Lucy, as she was the one tasked with buying tickets.

"Nope," Blonde replied. "That's an international train, which is coursing between Fiore's and Seven's capitals. That train has only lux-class carriages, and we all agreed that they're too expensive. Besides, that train doesn't stops in Onibas anyway, it only stops on junction stations, and in Clover for border control," Lucy informed. "Our train should arrive in 18 minutes."

"I see," Erza replied absently as she was distracted, overlooking exotic but exceptionally beautiful girl in front of her – her own reflection in the shopwindow.

_'Can you stop staring into mirror at least for a minute?!'_ Gray thought in annoyance, but he didn't dare to say it aloud.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 10:54, Magnolia.<span>

Mirajane was enjoying her day off. As she left the hotel room, Mira headed to demonic quarter and now was eating breakfast, she liked spicy food and human's food wasn't spicy enough. After breakfast she headed to the public baths and now she was luxuriating in bath with liquid metal. Though it wasn't cooper but cheaper aluminum, it was still great and relaxing, and Mirajane really needed that relaxation after all that acrobatic acts in bed she performed tonight. However, that hot, relaxing liquid metal brought back grievous memories about the last time she was taking such bath – the time she was defeated by Natsu and forced to part with her sister…

"Lisanna…" Mirajane whispered worriedly. "How are you? Have you made it back to Demonis safely?..."

* * *

><p>While Natsu's train drove past Onibas and now was approaching Kunugi station, which also will be passed by without stop, Erza, Lucy and Gray's train was approaching Onibas. "Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Gray asked, as that silence became too long.<p>

"Yeah, let me explain," Erza agreed. "When I was returning from my mission I stopped for some rest at the town of Onibas, in the bar where wizards gather. While I was inside, I overheard a group of hoodlums talking. I did not hear the specifics, but it seemed they were after something called **Lullaby**. Seemed like they have troubles getting it, because it was sealed…"

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked. "Is that some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?"

"I don't know," Erza replied. "But since it was sealed, it probably quite dangerous power."

"I don't get it…" Gray said. "You came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some magic… Maybe that's all it was – their job, nothing more," Gray speculated.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself too, and didn't give it any more thought…" Erza admitted with vexation "…until I remembered name Erigor. "The Ace of mage guild Eisenwald, 'Shinigami' Erigor."

"Shinigami?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Yes," Erza confirmed. It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests, despite it's prohibited. Six years ago the guild was ousted from the mage guild league, and is now categorized as the dark one."

"Dark Guild!? " Lucy seemed even more scared but both Erza and Gray didn't care.

"It was a blunder on my side…" Erza admitted darkly. "If only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar… I would've put them all in a blood offering…" Elf growled.

"Right," Gray smirked. "If it were just the folks from the bar, you could easily handle them by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild…"

"Yes," Erza nodded. "And they got a hold of this power, Lullaby… I judged that we cannot overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald!" Warrior-mage declared.

"Sounds interesting," Gray smirked.

_'I shouldn't have come…'_ Lucy thought in fear.

"By the way, Lucy," Erza suddenly changed subject, there were still few minutes before Onibas station. "I've heard you were on the mission with that new guy, Natsu."

"Um? Yes," Lucy nodded.

"How is he?" Elf asked.

"What?" Lucy was a bit surprised. "Well, he's not too sociable, but quite polite and educated man," Blonde said as Gray narrowed his eyes, he actually felt slight pang of jealousy.

"What about his magic?" Erza inquired.

"Well, from what I saw he's very powerful," Lucy remembered that Natsu easily stopped entire avalanche. "Besides, he has nerves of steel…"

"That corresponds to that I've learned…" Erza mumbled.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I've ran a quick background check on him," Warrior-mage admitted.

"What have you learned?" Gray wondered.

"Generally, he has very positive reputation," Erza informed. "100% mission success rate, quick and clean. Nothing illegal."

"Well, that's good," Lucy smiled.

"Yes," Erza nodded. "However, some customers noted that he has a habit of disproportionate use of violence… Moreover, there are rumors that he's connected with 'Foundation'…"

"Foundation?" Lucy asked. "Militaristic government faction that stands for that leaving the whole authority over Fiore's magical world in the hands of magic council was a mistake?"

"Yeah…" Erza confirmed.

"Well, political beliefs is a personal matter…" Lucy shrugged as train finally stopped at Onibus station.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 14:17, Magnolia.<span>

Mirajane was returning to the hotel. She just finished examining the marketplace in demonic quarter. Despite Natsu gave her quite amount of money as a share for yesterday's mission, Mira didn't buy anything because she couldn't come to a conclusion what exactly she needs, the concept of 'positional good' seemingly was unknown to her. As such, demoness was returning to the hotel room with intention to take a little nap, and after that she wanted to explore town center. However, when she was on edge of demonic quarter, someone suddenly called for her.

"Pst! Mira! In here!" Girl's voice whispered loudly, as someone was hiding under the bridge over small channel. Mira couldn't believe her ears as she recognized the voice. She quickly jumped over the bridge's fences and joined the person who was hiding there.

"Lisanna?!" Mirajane's eyes widened as she now was staring at her younger sister. "Are you completely insane?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, easy there, sis," Lisanna tried to calm down her elder sister. "In this country demons lives with full civil rights, I'm here legally," Succubus assured her.

"It doesn't matter!" Mira was still worried. "Why didn't you return to Demonis?!"

"Because no one needs me in Demonis," Lisanna replied. "You're my only dear person, and I was worried sick about you… Where's… that guy?" Succubus asked, looking around, as if trying to spot Natsu.

"He's away from town," Mirajane replied. "But he will be back, Lisanna, you should leave to safety, go back to Demonis, someone has to watch over our land…"

"Oh, come on, there are tens of people to watch over 'our land'," Lisanna waved off her elder sister. "And you saw it by yourself – demons can live here freely, there's nothing to worry about…"

"Last time you said these words I ended up as a slave of dre… AAAAAAUUUGGHH!" Mira suddenly was electrocuted by crimson lightning, because she accidentally tried to expose Natsu's actual race.

"Nee-chan?! What happened?!" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"No… nothing…" Mira croaked, slowly standing up, "It's my own fault, that was a punishment for an attempt to expose master's secret…"

"Nee-chan… I'm so sorry…" Lisanna lowered her head. "All this is happening because of me…"

"Forget about that…" Mirajane said with sad smile. "Regrets won't change anything," Demoness quoted Natsu. Mira looked into her sister's eyes, "I'm glad to see you," She said as sisters' lips locked in kiss.

"How is he treating you?" Lisanna asked as elder sister released her lips. "Is that too bad?" Younger sister examined Mira's body, expecting to find bruises, and she's found few, though in quite strange places…

"Well, could've been worse," Elder sister admitted. "I'm working as his assistant and serving as personal concubine, but when he doesn't need me, like today, I'm free to do whatever."

"Oh!" Lisanna seemed surprised. "I was expecting the worst…" She seemed relieved a bit. "However… personal concubine?"

"Yes…" Mira replied with sigh, trying to feign deep grief.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Mira…" Lisanna embraced her sister. She thought a little, and then decided. "Maybe… maybe you can talk to him…" Younger sister suggested. "Ask him… If he'll agree… I'm willing to take your place in his bed."

"What?!" Mirajane's eyes widened in slight shock.

"It's only natural…" Lisanna replied with sigh. "Maybe I can't assist him on missions, but I can be his concubine in your place, in the end you ended up as his sexual toy because of me…"

"Are you mad?!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Do you really understand what are you asking for?! The three last nights I was mercilessly fucked until I've passed out! Look, all these bruises I got in bed! I appreciate the offer, but there's no way I can allow you to endure such a treatment!"

Honestly, Mirajane was a congenital liar, but seemingly Lisanna knew her sister too good to fall for it, she was able to see through insincerity of elder sister's words. Succubus narrowed her eyes, "Mirajane, I've already mentioned it before – you have a habit to talk in your sleep. And we spent many nights in the same bed, quite enough for me to learn that being fucked until you'll pass out was your most desperate sexual fantasy. If you're actually enjoining being his little whore, just say so, why are you lying to me?"

"Lisanna, what are you saying?!" Mirajane couldn't believe her ears, though particularly she couldn't believe that her lie was so easily exposed. The worst part was that Lisanna was right – sexual relationships was quite enjoyable part of her 'contract' with Natsu, and Mira had no desire to part with it.

"I'm saying that my own sister, my most and only dear person in this world, is lying to my face, as if I'm trying to steal your lover!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"How dare you to say such a thing?!" Mirajane also started to get angry, "I've saved you from slavery!"

"I haven't asked you to do so!" Lisanna shouted back. "I saved your life! He'd shot off your head if I wouldn't have begged him to spare you! He almost agreed to take me as a servant, but no – you had to interfere and protect me even then, though becoming his servant was _my_ decision!"

"You little unthankful bitch…" Mirajane growled angrily, Lisanna's word were so unfair!

"Unthankful?! Oh, then thank you very much for becoming his lover instead of me! For the guy like him half of Demonis' women would sell their souls, which is exactly what you did, by the way!" Succubus seemed very offended. "Do you have any idea what it means to be a succubus with mediocre appearance?!"

"To bad he's not here!" Mirajane parried. "If you like him so much then you should taste his shaAAAAAAAUUUGH!" Demoness again was electrocuted for an attempt to expose Natsu's secret.

"It was pleasure to meet you, sister," Lisanna snorted and ran away before Mira could stood up after punishment her own body delivered to her.

"Damn you!" Mirajane shouted in frustration as tears swelled in her huge sky-blue eyes.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 14:39, Clover town.<span>

Natsu's express train arrived to the Clover town few minutes ago, and now dread master was heading toward one of local restaurants. He was heading to meet with the member of 'Foundation', the government faction Erza mentioned earlier. Natsu wasn't a member of that faction or direct supporter, but he was on good terms with them. Why member of 'Foundation' called Natsu for a personal meeting, was unknown.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 15:34, Eisenwald guild hall.<span>

Erza, Lucy and Gray stormed into Eisenwald guild hall. Unfortunately, they found only few mages, which were left to take care of the guild. After short skirmish, Erza interrogated those dark mages, only to learn that almost all members of the dark guild have left to Clover town, where Erigor is planning to use forbidden power called Lullaby, to kill every guild master of the local mage guild league. Worst of all, according to defeated dark mages, the man who was carrying Lullaby, was riding aboard the very same train Erza and Co. used to get here.

"That's catastrophe!" Erza shouted in frustration. "How could I make such a mistake?! Gray, you should punch me with your curse for such a foolishness on my side!"

"Hey, Erza, calm down!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"He's right!" Lucy agreed with Gray, "C'mon, let's get back to town – I'm sure there we'll be able to rent a magical four-wheeler, maybe we still can catch up with Eisenwald!"

"No," Erza shook her head, "There's no time. Probably they already rode through Oshibana… there's only one way to catch up with them! **Sacred Glade!**" Erza slammed her palms on the ground, creating large emerald-green weave seal. As seal gathered nature's power, it disappeared with bright flash as three white winged horses – pegasuses – appeared in front of Erza. One of Erza's signature spells, those pegasuses weren't summoned creatures, but embodiment of Erza's mystic power.

"Three of them?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Erza, are you sure that you'll be able to support their existence until we reach Clover?!" Gray seemed worried.

"We'll see soon enough!" Elven warrior-mage replied, "Quickly, get on!"

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 16:21, Clover town.<span>

Since Natsu wanted to return to Magnolia today, he headed straight to the train station right after dinner with member of 'Foundation'. However, when he arrived, he found out that station was closed to public as crowd of disgruntled people gathered nearby. Near the station exit, Natsu noticed an ambulance four-wheeler and two doctors, who were examining a very scared man, dressed as railways employee. Natsu approached the three.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Dread master asked politely, "What is going on here?"

"D-d-d-dark guild…" He replied with shivering voice, pointing towards station. "They ambushed the train… at Kunugi station… threw everyone out but me… and then… that guy with huge scythe… he forced me to drive train here without stops…" Seemingly, that man was a train's engineer, and he was really, really scared as he couldn't say anything else.

Natsu, however, heard more than enough. If they're a dark guild then there's a bounty for them, which guild it is doesn't matter. "How much time has passed since that happened?" Natsu inquired.

Engineer couldn't speak, but one of doctors replied, "We've received an emergency call about ten minutes ago…"

"Understood," Natsu replied. "Can you point me the direction those guys were heading?"

Doctor shook his head, and engineer was still in shock, senselessly babbling something. "Imbecil," Natsu commented as his Sharingan flashed, entrapping the guy into genjutsu. Dread master kept the illusion active for about twenty seconds, before releasing it and leaving the guy even more shocked than before. "Many thanks," Natsu said as he learned that dark guilds member were talking about local mage guild league meeting hall.

"Wait, sir, what are you gonna do?" Second doctor asked worriedly.

"I'm going to make some money," Natsu replied as he disappeared, using his **Body Flicker** jutsu.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 16:29, in the skies over Oshibana town.<span>

Erza, Gray and Lucy were flying towards Clover town as fast as they could. To support her winged horses' existence, Erza had to constantly channel more of her mystic power into them.

"Erza, how are you holding?!" Gray asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, focus on our destination!" She replied, though it was quite obvious that she's not fine. She seemed very strained as her face was cowered with sweat.

"And what are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any mystic power left!?" Gray shouted.

"If that happens I'll fight with simple bow and arrows if I have to!" Elven warrior-mage replied. "And you two are here, as well!" Lucy gulped as she heard that. If Erza really end up without her power, then it will be up to her and Gray to defeat an entire dark guild.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 16:29, Clover town.<span>

A quite large group of people was approaching the local mage guild league meeting hall. They were marching on the road, until the building showed up from behind the mountain. "All right, here's the place," announced a tattooed man with a giant scythe leaning against his shoulder. He was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair and dark eyes; this man was the ace of the Eisenwald guild, Shinigami Erigor. "Spread out, walk through the forest and surround the building," He ordered to his men. The melody of Lullaby should kill everyone, but if someone will manage to survive – finish them off, leave no one alive! It's time for those old fools to pay for everything they've done to us!"

"Yeah!" Dark mages cheered for their leader.

"Ding-ding…" Suddenly, small bell quietly jingled behind Erigor. Shinigami turned around, only to see a single man, who seemingly appeared from nowhere and now was standing in their way. Tall man with magenta-colored hair, dressed into black coat, decorated with pattern of several blood-red clouds.

"Huh?" Erigor snorted, "What's this? Who are you?!"

"What's the point of talking with the dead people?" Natsu asked, examining the crowd. Dread master made a 'Monkey → Ox → Tiger' hand seals sequence, "**Explosion Release: Trihedral Explosion!**" Natsu breathed out three huge fireballs in rapid succession, towards Eisenwald mages. Two fireballs seemingly missed as one of which stopped behind the enemy mages on the right, and another stopped behind and on the left. Third fireball stopped right in front of the enemies, about twenty meters away from them. Before enemy mages could understand what is going on, several burning chains shot from each fireball towards other two, effectively making a burning triangular fence around the Eisenwald members.

"Hey, what's going on!?"

"What's happening?!"

"We're trapped!"

Eisenwald dark mages were scared and confused. "I see," Natsu said as his sharingan noticed the strange flute in Erigor's hands. "So, you've managed to uncover one of his trashy toys… That Zeref… cretin," Natsu spat, seemingly he was disgusted. "He really thought that making such abominations was an art… Immortal creatures that literally would immortalize him… Pathetic. One day I'll be strong enough to annihilate them all…"

"What he's talking about?!" Eisenwald members couldn't understand anything. "Has he really just called Lord Zeref a 'cretin'?"

"Aberrations like this one," Natsu pointed at Erigor, seemingly at flute in his arms, "They have nothing to do with the art. The true art is something that blossoms for the single moment, before wither forever," Natsu spoke out as he brought his right palm to his face, with index and middle fingers unbent. "In other word, the true art… is an explosion!" Natsu's sharingan flashed as he released his technique, before retreating using **Chakra Dash**. All three fireballs exploded, creating three blastwaves that effectively obliterated all the enemy in-between. All but one…

"Not bad," Natsu noted as he saw that Erigor managed to avoid annihilation, soaring into the air at the last moment.

"**Windblade Barrage!**" Erigor overturned in the air and launched a barrage of blades made of wind into dread master.

"Seriously? He's actually going to fight me?" Natsu was a bit surprised, eyeing the rapidly approaching windblades. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" Natsu breathed out massive fireball of intense flame, which burned all of Erigir's windblades.

"Tch…" Shinigami snorted, as he understood that there's no way to deal with his opponent quickly. "Shit, if I continue to fight him, our battle will definitely alert an entire province, including those geezers!" Erigor thought (as if explosion wasn't enough…) "I have to play that song!" Shinigami decided as he fled towards the local mage guild league meeting hall.

"You won't escape," Natsu said as he followed the fleeing enemy, using **Chakra Dash**.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 17:02, Clover town.<span>

Erza's team arrived to the Clover's outskirts. Warrior-mage barely managed to land her team safely before her winged horses dissipated as her power was completely dry. She walked, leaning on Gray's shoulder.

"Did we manage to outstrip them?" Lucy wondered, looking around.

"I don't know," Gray replied, "But geezers are powerful mages, there's no way those ragamuffins would kill them without a fight. Maybe we're lucky…"

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed as road turned around the corner and she and others saw a huge, smoldering crater. "What happened here?!" She asked in horror, as there were several dozens of charred and damaged bones on crater's bottom.

"I have… no idea…" Erza replied, breathing heavily.

"Ugh…" The team heard quiet moan.

"Hey, look!" Gray pointed somewhere aside. "There's someone alive!" Indeed, there was a pile of blown down trees, and someone was clamped between burned trunks. Team quickly approached to the man. He was in horrible condition – his left leg was torn off, his left arm was burned to the bone, right half of his body was clamped between trees and definitely was severely damaged.

"Help… me…" He croaked, barely moving his lips. Lucy took her flask with water and let him take a few sips. "Thank… you…"

"What's happened here?" Erza inquired. "You're from Eisenawald, aren't you?" Actually, she recognized that man – he was the one who promised to unseal the Lullaby, back then, in Onibas' bar. His friends called him Kageyama.

"Tall guy…" Kage croaked. "Appeared… from nowhere… there was… more than hundred… of us… killed everyone… with one blow… immense power… cough… cough…" He was fading.

"Hey, hold on, stay with us!" Gray shouted.

"Black coat… with red… clouds…" He whispered his final words and breathed his last.

"AH?!" Lucy yelped, closing her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened in shock. Black coat with red clouds was a rather rare habiliment…

"Hey! Hey!" Gray called for a man, shaking his shoulder, with no avail.

"Let it go, Gray, he's gone…" Erza said as raven-haired demon released Kage and supportively touched Lucy's shoulders.

"Now I actually understand what it means – 'disproportionate use of violence'…" Demon commented.

"Why…?" Lucy asked as tears swelled in her eyes. Despite these (now dead) guys intentions to kill all guild masters, blonde seemingly didn't think that they all deserved to die, "That's… so cruel…"

"I think that he tried to use some sort of protective magic to defend himself against attack, that partially worked and allowed him to live a couple of minutes longer…" Erza said darkly, examining Kageyama's corpse. "Though, I think he has only made things worse for himself…" Lucy whimpered, Erza's reasoning definitely weren't helping, though, it was hard to say what exactly elven warrior-mage herself thinks about that.

Suddenly, bright orange flash lit up the sky, southwest from Erza and her team's position, the local mage guild league meeting hall was in that direction. "Hey, what's going on?!" Gray asked as all three looked in that direction. Few seconds later they saw two more big fireballs exploding in the sky.

"There's a battle out there!" Erza exclaimed.

"More dark mages?!" Gray shouted worriedly.

"Only one way to find out! Let's go!" Erza commanded. "Ugh…" She made several steps and tripped, as she was still too weak to run. Gray caught her, preventing her from falling.

"Don't push yourself, let me help!" Demon said. Erza seemed displeased, mostly with herself, but right now she had no choice but to let Gray help her.

* * *

><p><em>'Shit! I have no chance of playing anything with that fuck shooting at me!'<em> Erigor thought, swirling around and dodging Natsu's attacks. Dread master managed to intercept Shinigami, and cut him off from meeting hall, constantly attacking him with **Great Fireball**s. _'I have to do something about him!' _Erigor decided, casting a spell, "**Storm Mail!**" This spell prompted many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. "Try this, scum!" Erigor shouted, as his storm mail seemingly was blowing wind inside out. Powerful wind currents were unable to extinguish Natsu's fireballs, yet they were pushed them away from trajectory, allowing Erigor to easily avoid incoming attacks.

"Who could have thought…" Natsi noted to himself, examining Erigor's new shroud. "He can use B-rank spells…"

"My storm mail is the ultimate defense!" Erigor mocked Natsu as dread master stopped his attacks. "It can turn anything that touches it into dust, even the strongest steel. Also it blows wind inside out and, and flames can't go against headwind! Flame simply cannot defeat the wind!" Erigor crossed his arms, creating several magical seal, which then merged into larger one, "Now, try this! **Emerald Flurry!**" Large, concentrated blast of wind blades shot from the seal towards Natsu. Erigor's spell landed a direct hit, as Natsu even didn't try to avoid it.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly as she, Erza and Gray appeared from the forest, just in time to see Natsu being struck. Blonde tried to move closer but Erza grabbed her hand.

"No, don't come close!" Elf ordered.

"Erza?!" Gray was very surprised, as well as Lucy, both looked at warrior-mage in slight shock.

"Look," Erza pointed at Natsu, who appeared unharmed when dust cloud dissipated, encased into purple energy shell, which actually was his **Susanoo**'s ribcage. "We will only be a hindrance," She added, "Just stay here and watch."

"But Erza?!" Gray exclaimed.

"We should help!" Lucy agreed with him.

However, both were ignored as Erza's sight was focused on Natsu. Her desire to stay aside was very surprising, staying idle while someone's fighting was against Erza's nature. Something strange was happening…

"Damn you!" Erigor swore, seeing that Natsu is unharmed.

"Flame cannot defeat wind?" Dread master slightly shook his head as his energy shell dissipated. "If you're really think so, then you're even more pathetic than I though. Fire is stronger than wind. Your storm mail could deflect my attacks only because my **Great Fireball** technique is of a lower rank than your wind spell. But that is easy to correct, **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!**" Natsu made a 'Horse' hand seal and shot a dragon head-shaped fireball in Erigor.

"Useless!" Erigor shouted, raising his arms and intensifying the flow of air currents towards Natsu's technique, trying to blow it out. However, much to Shinigami's shock, dragon's head-shaped flame only became bigger, fueled with abundant flow of oxygen. Seemingly, this technique used more intense flames, and Erigor's wind made them even hotter. "Shit!" Erigor yelled as he was forced to fly away from fireball, unable to extinguish it. Shinigami managed to get away, but fireball changed its trajectory and began to chase him. "What?!" Erigor was shocked, he couldn't imagine that such a spells could actually exist. He flied around, trying to get away from chasing fireball, but was unable to. **"Storm Bringer!"** Erigor launched a powerful tornado against fireball in hope to dissipate it. However, tornado was simply sucked into fireball, as it continued to chase its target. _'Shit! I can't defeat that fuck! Shit!'_ Erigor finally realized his situation as none of his spells seemed effective. _'What?!'_ Suddenly, he noticed that air currents, from which his storm mail was made, now was flowing towards fireball. "It's destroying my **Storm Mail**?!" He screamed as he finally understood that, while chasing him, Natsu's technique almost consumed his wind armor.

Suddenly, dragon head-shaped fireball exploded, seemingly it consumed too much wind and became too big and too hot to remain stable. Shockwave threw Erigor away, but he managed to remain in the air. '_All right, fuck those old fools!' _He thought,"At least these fireballs can't catch up with me, I have to run!" Shinigami decided.

"There's no need for my fireballs to catch up with you, their purpose was to strip you off that wind armor," Natsu said, making a 'Snake' hand seal "**Lightning Release: False Darkness!"** Natsu shot a three spear-like lightning at his target, and with sheer speed of lightning, Erigor had no chances to avoid the attack

"AAAAAAAAA!" Echo of Erigor's scream sounded out across the forest as his body was shrouded by the blue electrical glow. Few seconds later glow dissipated, and Shinigami's half burned corpse fell on the ground, along with Lullaby flute and his scythe, which was broken in half.

* * *

><p><span>At the same time, town of Magnolia.<span>

Mirajane was sitting in open-air café, not far from hotel where she and Natsu currently were living. She read about that in the book – when humans are sad and have nothing to do, they go to the café. Though, she probably was a bit inattentive as she missed that part where necessity of at least one more person has been explained, as you can't pour out your heart to nobody. The only thing she managed to get is a morbid attention from mediocre-looking and very annoying guys…

"I'm sorry, is this seat free?" For a change, female's voice asked for a permission to join Mirajane at her table.

"Ah?!" Mirajane eyes widened a little, as she recognized her sister's voice, "Lisanna!"

"Yeah…" Younger sister sighed, as she sat across the table. "I… well… I'm sorry…" She lowered her head.

"No," Mirajane shook her head, "I'm the one who should apologize…" Elder sister looked down. "I'm well aware of what you feel when someone's lying to you…" Mirajane and Lisanna's parents both died from fatal illness, but until the last moment, they were lying to their daughters, pretending that everything was fine. When truth finally was revealed, it was a deep shock for both girls, but especially for Lisanna.

"There are thousands reasons to lie, I think I got used to it," Lisanna shook her head. "I've learned to ignore lie from other people," She added, "From all of them… but you…"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Mirajane smiled guiltily, "I'm really sorry, it won't happen again," She assured her sister.

"Okay!" Lisanna replied cheerfully, naturally, she was an easily forgiving person. "And you too, please forgive me for calling you a whore that has sold her soul…"

"No need to asking for forgiveness," Mira again looked down, "Naturally, you've said the truth… I am completely confused. He almost killed and then enslaved me, certainly I have to hate him… but I can't. He's treating me well enough, and he's peerless in bed…" Mirajane raised her eyes on her sister. "Is sex really that important? Even now I'm thinking not about getting free of him, but about getting in bed with him."

"Hmpf…" Lisanna snorted with somewhat cunning smile, "So, you actually like him?"

"No, I don't think so… Actually, I have no idea what I feel toward him," Elder sister admitted. "But my feelings are meaningless anyway. I'm sure he doesn't feel anything toward me. I'm just a good asset for him, besides, our sexual relationships are completely satisfying for me, but definitely not for him…" Mira sighed.

"Well, then my proposition is still on," Lisanna winked to her sister.

"Are you serious?" Mirajane asked, looking straight into Lisanna's eyes.

"Absolutely," Lisanna nodded. "If you can't perform you task alone, it's only natural to ask your sister for help," Lisanna winked to her sister again.

Elder sister stared into the eyes of her younger sister for a few moments. "Ah, damn it, why not?" Mirajane facepalmed. "You're an inborn whore, maybe together we'll be able to satisfy his needs… I'll ask him about you as soon as he'll return," Elder sister decided. "But until I hear his decision, please, stay away from his sight."

"Right!" Lisanna agreed cheerfully as two girls stood up and embraced each other.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 17:59, Clover town.<span>

"Damn, I overdid it…" Natsu said as he examined Erigor's corpse. "He's unrecognizable…" Dread master looked around, "Oh, well, this thing will do," He noticed a lower half of Erigor's scythe – apart from being broken in half, haft and blade were almost intact.

"Why…?" Lucy asked as her lips were trembling.

"You're principally does not take prisoners?" Gray wondered, at the same time trying to comfort Lucy.

"I'm taking prisoners if there's a chance to get better bounty for them," Natsu replied as if it was obvious. "But no one would pay any additional money for this fool, if that's what you asking about," He added, looking around. "Ah, there it is," Natsu said as he located the Lullaby flute. "Now, for the finishing touch," He moved his arms seemingly to make a hand seal, intending to destroy Zeref's creation.

However, before he could use his technique, all three Lullaby's eye-sockets began to glow as the flute herself started to erupt violet smoke and lightning, and horrible voice came from it: "A BUNCH OF PATHETIC COWARDLY FOOLS, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"Careful, something's coming out!" Erza shouted.

"I felt there was something odd about this thing…" Gray shook his head.

"What is going on?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

The amount of smoke started to increase drastically as a huge magic seal appeared in the sky.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER! MY HUNGER BECAME UNBEARABLE, I'LL JUST EAT YOU ALL MYSELF!" Doubtlessly, the voice was coming from the flute, and it became louder each second. Everyone (except Natsu) looked on in shock as a huge mist cloud started to assume shape.

"The flute talked?! How's that possible?!" Lucy asked with saucer-wide eyes.

"Look! The smoke – it's forming a shape!" Gray exclaimed as he pointed to the huge smoke cloud. A huge, magic seal started to glow and soon collapsed, giving a final shape to the smoke cloud. It turned into a massive, tree-like beast that had three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There were many cutouts in its body.

"Damn…" Erza swore, taking a step back.

"So this is the real Lullaby…" Raven-haired demon growled.

"Yes…" Elven warrior-mage confirmed, "One of Zeref's fiends…"

"LET ME CONSUME… YOUR PITIFUL SOU…"

"Oh, just shut your mouth, pathetic creature. **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!**" Natsu made 'Rat → Tiger' hand seals sequence, and then breathed out massive cone of intense flames, that consumed the entire monster. Lucy and Erza were forced to close their faces with arms to protect them from extreme heat. Few seconds later flame dissipated.

However, even after such attack, monster appeared still alive. It was seared, but generally, still intact.

"The monster… he's still alive?!" Lucy mumbled in disbelief.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" The monster bellowed in fury, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The demon's eyes started to glow, creating big magical seal in front of himself, as he prepared to use his beam attack against Natsu.

"He's attacking!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh…" Natsu sighed, he seemed annoyed a little. Few moments before the impact, Natsu's Sharingan switched to Mangekyō form. Bright flash lit up the surroundings, as three laser-like beam hit him.

**"Magnetic Shield!"** Gray quickly used his curse to create a round energy shield to protect himself and his team from shockwave.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly, however, when cloud of dust, invoked by Lullaby's attack, dissipated, dread master again appeared inside of his Susanoo's ribcage, but this time he also manifested Susanoo's skeletal left arm to deflect the attack.

"This thing," Natsu pointed at Lullaby, answering the question Lucy asked earlier, "It looks like tree, but actually it made of earth element, thus normal fire attacks aren't too effective." Natsu pointed to the sky, "However, I've used fire for something else…"

"Ah?!" Lucy yelped as she looked into the sky.

"Unbelievable…" Erza mumbled as lightning struck nearby. Just few minutes ago sky was clear, but now it was covered with thunderclouds. "Those fire attacks… they produced storm conditions… he created an artificial thunderstorm…"

"Indeed," Natsu confirmed Erza's guess. "My last attack actually was just a finishing touch…"

"YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOW!" The monster bellowed as it took a deep breath, creating a huge curse seal in the sky and devouring life from the surrounding vegetation. "I'LL BE DINING ON YOUR SOUL!"

"Haven't I told you to shut up?" Natsu asked tiredly, raising his arms with index and little fingers outstretched. By the power of Natsu's will, controlled by his chakra, natural lightning energy from thundercloud began to gather right above the Lullaby.

"What is… that…?" Gray whispered in awe as lightning energy took shape of huge dragon-like monster made of lightning.

"DIE! RRAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Demon-Lullaby roared, preparing to release its curse.

**"Lightning Release: Kirin!"** Dragon-like monster made of lightning 'jumped' down right on Lullaby and reached its target in a split-second. Powerful discharge annihilated Lullaby within a single moment, canceling its spell and obliterating the mountain on which Lullaby stood. Immediately after, thundercloud dissipated, as Natsu used all its energy in that single attack.

"Um…" "Ah…" Lucy and Gray were rendered speechless.

"He… destroyed… a mountain…?" Even Erza was shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes, "So this is… the power of…"

"No," Natsu replied as he walked forward, to the pile of debris that left from destroyed mound, and picked up a flute of Lullaby, which was cracked all over. It was all that left from huge demon. Natsu's left eye flashed, and black flame of **Amaterasu** covered the flute, quickly turning it to black dust. "Well, I guess I'm done here…" Dread master said, still holding the lower half of Erigor's scythe, which he was intending to use as a proof of his accomplishment. His Sharingan switched back to normal form, "Alright, I have to go," Natsu said and headed back to the Clover town as small bell on his collar jingled quietly. He still needed some time to collect bounty, and he had to hurry or he'd miss the express to Magnolia.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Master Makarov asked as he and several more guild masters arrived, rallied up by battle nearby.

"Master?!" Gray exclaimed as he saw Makarov and others. Lucy was still in shock and couldn't say anything as Erza stood with dark face expression, calculating something in her mind. Definitely they saw Zeref's demon and Natsu's spell that destroyed it, however, dread master already left, so Erza and others were forced to explain everything.

* * *

><p><span>July 5, Year X784, 19:21, Clover station.<span>

"Damn, and how we're supposed to return to Magnolia?" Gray asked in annoyance as he heard the news about station. All today and tomorrow's trains were canceled as rails were heavily damaged due to Eisenwald's sabotage.

"No idea…" Lucy replied with deep sight. Seemingly, she was still shocked with today's events, particularly with Natsu's powers… and mercilessness.

"Hey, Lucy, get a hold on yourself," Erza commanded.

"Still thinking about Eisenwald?" Gray wondered.

"Yes…" Lucy sighed. "He's killed everyone… Why? Is that really was the only way?"

"Maybe his methods are wrong, but we can't forget that he probably saved our master and the entire league," Gray reminded.

"Agree," Erza confirmed darkly.

"Yes, but… when I met him, he seemed quite polite and reasonable…" Lucy noted. However, when Natsu killed Erigor he also seemed calm and reasonable. The decision to kill Erigor and others didn't come in the heat of battle, Erigir was killed because his life doesn't mean anything, it was just more convenient way.

Gray glanced at Erza. Since the moment Natsu destroyed Lullaby, elf was unusually quiet, no, actually she was quiet since she met Natsu yesterday. Even Gray, who wasn't too perceptive, understood that something's bothering her. However, Gray himself was shocked with Natsu's power, to destroy something like Lullaby with one blow… _'I have to become stronger… The merciless executioner like him shouldn't be our only hope…'_

* * *

><p><span>Well, this is it, until next time!<span>


End file.
